Champions - Part II
by Daedric Princess of Madness
Summary: With the Amulet of Kings gone from Mundus, everything is in disarray. Now Laura, Eriama and Martin have to figure out how to open the portal to Paradise and get it back. Only with more gates to Oblivion opening than ever before, it's not that easy. Martin/Hero of Kvatch is in it, but is not the main focus. Part two in a two part series.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a preview; I won't be uploading past the first chapter until a much later date. **

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

The snow storm outside was quite bad and Martin couldn't help but worry, despite reassurances from both Jauffre and Baurus that they were alright.

Laura and Eriama hadn't been back in several days now and they had heard nothing from them. Martin tried to take his mind off it by studying through the huge library in Cloud Ruler Temple, mostly about the history of the Septim line and his royal duties he would have once he became Emperor.

This was one of those times. He was studying in the great hall, when the door to Cloud Ruler Temple bust open. Laura and Eriama entered, looking exhausted and underfed.

"You're back," he greeted. "I told Jauffre not to worry."

Laura rushed to him at once, with a concerned expression on her face.

"You told _Jauffre _not to worry?" She snorted. "Look at you! Jauffre said you haven't eaten properly for days -"

"Neither have you, from the looks of it," Martin observed. Laura looked thin, exhausted and Martin thought he spied a bruise on her arm. Something had clearly happened and he didn't like it.

"That's because I've been on the road for the past couple of days -" Laura began, but Eriama pulled Laura aside and gave him a slight smile, despite the fact that she, too, looked exhausted.

"Hello, Martin," Eriama said grimly. Martin did not like the tone in Eriama's voice one bit.

"I can see you have bad news, Eriama," Martin said, cutting straight to the point. There was no point wasting any time sugarcoating things. "You didn't recover the Amulet, did you?"

"I'm sorry, Martin, but no," Eriama replied.

Laura, however, began digging around in her rucksack and pulled out a very strange looking tome out of it.

"We did find this, Martin," she began. "The Mysterium Xarxes-"

But Martin snatched the book from Laura's hands before she could say anything else.

"By the Nine!" He yelled. "Such a thing is dangerous even to handle!"

Laura trembled. _No, no...I didn't mean to frighten her. _He even saw Eriama flash him a scornful look at the way he just yelled.

"Forgive me," he said. "You were right to bring it. But you'd better leave it with me. I know some ways to protect myself from its evil power."

_I know all too well, _Martin thought. But he didn't say it.

"And how do you know how to protect yourself?" Laura demanded. "What'll happen to you?"

Martin couldn't help but notice her voice was full of concern, and he appreciated that. But he also knew he was the only one in Cloud Ruler he knew enough daedric magic to decipher the hidden meanings in the Xarxes.

"I don't know entirely what will happen to me," Martin admitted, "but don't worry about it too much, Laura."

"Come on," Eriama said to Laura. "I think it's time we ate something, or washed up. Come on."

Eriama took Laura by the hand, leaving Martin the the Great Hall with some observing Blades. Martin sighed and then cast a protective spell, before opening the book to begin studying.

* * *

Sometime during the middle of the night, Martin had a dream about a dragon. It was a rather vivid dream, as well.

The dragon was fiery, and was rising high in the red skies.

He also saw Laura, standing beside him in a crowded street. And then, he saw a girl. A girl standing on an icy mountain, holding a sword up to a gigantic black dragon.

Martin bolted awake the next morning, dripping with sweat and panting. _Is this one of the side effects of that terrible book? Bad dreams?_


	2. Spies

**_Chapter one: Spies._**

Six months had passed since they had returned with the Mysterium Xarxes and Martin had made very little progress with the tome. He studied over the 'evil book,' as he had so nicely put it, every day for hours on end, only stopping to eat and sleep. Laura was at his side constantly, talking to him.

Eriama hated it. They both seemed so distant from her and everyone else. In fact, so did everyone. Eriama felt as if the only other person she could talk to most of the time was Baurus, who sparred with her regularly now that she was back at Cloud Ruler.

Eriama could understand why Laura spent most of her time with Martin though. She could see the look in her eyes as she sat beside Martin. The look full of genuine concern and admiration.

Most days, Eriama spent her time outside, practising her archery by the stables, ignoring the rest of the day to day activities of the Temple.

_I hope this is all over soon, _Eriama thought. _I hope I get to find my sister._

On a Tirdas, Jauffre walked into the Great Hall while everyone was eating and trying to stay warm.

"Laura, Eriama," he began, "I need your help."

Eriama felt her ears twitch; she had been stuck in Cloud Ruler Temple for months with nothing to do. Everyone had been sitting with their teeth on edge, not knowing what to do with the Amulet of Kings missing; gone from Mundus completely.

"What is it, Jauffre?" Eriama heard Laura ask in a curious voice.

"The gate guards have reported seeing strangers on the road for the past several nights now," Jauffre said.

"Strangers?" Eriama asked, fearing the worst. "For how long, exactly?"

"For about two weeks," Jauffre admitted.

Eriama nodded. The Mythic Dawn could have found them, but they could just be genuine travelers. Eriama exchanged looks with Laura. Laura was thinking more or less the same thing.

"I cannot leave Cloud Ruler undefended while my men search the whole mountainside," Jauffre told them. "But these spies must be eliminated. I'll be leaving it up to you two. Talk to Steffan."

Eriama nodded and got up, intending to head towards the barracks downstairs, Laura trailing along behind her. They needed to get dressed. They needed to leave.

They needed to find the spies.

* * *

Steffan was the training room, talking in hushed voices to a couple of other Blades. Eriama assumed it had to do with spies. Either way, he was the first person to ask.

"Captain!" Eriama's voice came out sharper than she had initially intended, but if the Captain noticed, he ignored it.

"Therayn," he gave Eriama a curt nod. "Haynori," he also gave Laura the same nod. "You're the ones who'll be dealing with these...visitors, correct?"

"Yes," Laura responded.

Steffan nodded.

"Good," he said. "We always see them near the runestone at dusk. They aren't too woodcrafty, but Grandmaster Jauffre has forbidden us to range too far from the walls. But it seems that you have been given the freedom to attack the enemy that we all crave!"

_I'm not too thrilled, _Eriama thought angrily.

"...good luck," Steffan continued. "We will keep the Emperor safe here, don't worry."

_I wasn't, _Eriama thought. But she noticed Laura smile warmly at Steffan and she thanked him for the both of them.

* * *

Snow. Eriama was beginning to hate the Jerall Mountains with a deep and burning passion. She trudged through the snow as fast as she could. _Better to get this over with, _she shought angrily. Eriama wanted to be back in the warm halls of Cloud Ruler Temple.

"The Rune Stone's over here!" Laura cried after her.

The Rune Stone stood in the middle of a clear patch of snow, with no trees in sight. The Twilight sky was clear and the stone was glowing orange.

"We're here," Eriama said angrily. "And there's no spies."

"Don't be like that!" Laura snapped. "Just wait and I'm sure they'll come."

They didn't. Eriama just sat by the stone and resisted the urge to shiver. It was ridiculously cold and Eriama longed to be elsewhere, not wasting her time.

Sometime after the sky darkened completely, a skinny Dunmer female showed up around the stone.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

Eriama and Laura exchanged looks.

"That depends," Eriama said, "just what are _you _doing here?"

The Dunmer's face was livid now.

"You…" she began, "you're the one that took the Mysterium Xarxes!"

"I'd say that since your 'master' took the Amulet of Kings, we're even," Laura responded angrily. The Dunmer didn't say anything, but took out a long and very lethal looking daedric sword; Eriama in turn took out her bow and Laura took out Chillrend.

"I do not fear death!" The Dunmer claimed, but despite that she still jumped out of the way when Eriama tried to shoot her. _Dammit. _However, the arrow managed to do the woman some damage. Laura finished to finish the agent off - blood spilling into the snow. A key had fallen off the agent's body, and Eriama picked it up before it could be buried underneath the snow.

"So…" Laura drawled behind her, "what did you say about there being no spies again?"

* * *

The next day, the two of them set off to the city of Bruma, and today Eriama found it to be ridiculously crowded. People from all walks of life were here and Eriama was finding it hard to focus and get through the crowds to get to Castle Bruma to meet with Captain Burd. _Disorientating…_

Burd was a tall, stocky Nord guard who usually never left the the Countess's side. Today, however, he was in the barracks (so said a very annoyed jailer, who pointed them the rest of the way) and appeared to have been forewarned of their arrival.

"Except for Jearl coming back from a trip down south, things are pretty quiet," he said. "Not much travel right now with the Oblivion Crisis."

That was understandable. Even from Cloud Ruler Temple, everyone was hearing reports of Oblivion Gates opening all over Cyrodiil, some were even coming from outside the province of Cyrodiil. This news was grim, and kept people from wanting to travel anywhere outside of the comfort of their own city walls, because in the minds of the simple people, daedra would _never _attack civilized cities.

"Well, we found this key," Laura responded, handing him the key the found the night before. Burd inspected it then shook his head.

"This is Jearl's key," he kept shaking his head in disgust. "Seems there's no one we can trust these days. I authorize you two to search her house."

Jearl's house was only down the next street from where they were, a small wooden shack across from Olav's Tap and Tack. It was starting to snow again and even _Laura _was complaining about it.

The house seemed relatively normal; it was an organized mess. Eriama proceeded to tear the house apart, throwing lettuce heads and rolls of yarn on the floor, among other things. Meanwhile, Laura was looking through a large stack of cloth.

"Just how much sewing does this woman do?" Laura remarked. Eriama didn't reply; mostly because she had seen a trap door in the floor. Eriama proceeded to get up and then opened the trapdoor, making a move to climb down the very rickety wooden ladder. Laura followed behind.

"_Real _sneaky, Jearl," Eriama muttered, "hiding a trapdoor underneath a bunch of unused _cloth."_

The downstairs was even messier than it was upstairs, with dishes scattered all over the floor and tables, barrels and crates stacked up behind a rickety wooden table (Jearl seemed to be fond of rickety furniture) and one small stool, there was a copy of _Commentaries volume one _and a piece of paper. Eriama snatched it up and began reading it at once, and felt her blood run cold.

_Jearl_ _-_

_The Master_ _was pleased to hear of your activities outside of __Chorrol__. The more __gates_ _that we open, the nearer we are to the glorious Cleansing._

_The Master has chosen you and __Saveri_ _for a most crucial mission, a sign of your advancement through the ranks of the Chosen. We have learned that the __Septimheir_ _has gone to ground at __Cloud Ruler Temple__, the lair of the accursed __Blades__. The Master has made its destruction the top priority of the __Order__, and __Lord Dagon_ _has committed whatever resources are required._

_Pending your report on the Septim's activities at Cloud Ruler Temple, and your assessment of Temple defenses and possible routes of escape, we plan to open a __Great Gate_ _in the open ground before Bruma as soon as possible._

_Remember: the first three Lesser Gates represent only the preliminary stages of Great Gate Deployment. Do not in any way compromise your cover in defense of these gates. New ones can be quickly and easily reopened. And once the Great Gate is opened, the fall of __Bruma_ _is assured. Cloud Ruler Temple cannot stand long after that, and the Septim will be caught like a rat in a trap._

_We would welcome any further details you can offer concerning the Imperial agents, Laura Haynori and Eriama Therayn who rescued Martin from __Kvatch__, but again, we caution you... do not risk a confrontation. These individuals are not to be trifled with._

_The Dawn is breaking,_

_Ruma Camoran_

Eriama must have looked shocked, because Laura put a hand on her shoulder with a concerned look her her face.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"No!" Eriama snapped. "They're...they're going to destroy Bruma. They're planning to destroy Bruma the same damn way they did Kvatch!"

Laura snatched the letter when she said those words, reading it quickly and shuddering as she did so. Eriama couldn't blame her. They were going to open another Great Gate. Eriama hoped never to see such a monstrous thing again.

"What are we going to do?" Laura asked.

"We're going to tell Jauffre," Eriama said. "That's all we can do for now."

* * *

Jauffre wasn't pleased, as Eriama had predicted.

"This makes for grim reading," he said. Eriama thought that Jauffre sounded just as scared as they did.

"I know it does," Eriama said. "I saw that Great Gate in Kvatch."

"That must have been terrible," was Jauffre's agitated response. He put the letter down and did as best he could to fake a smile.

"The Mythic Dawn did not take long to locate Martin again," he said with the shake of his head. "But the document speaks of two agents. You need to eliminate both of them."

_Jearl herself, _Eriama thought.

Jearl was waiting for Eriama and Laura that night by the Rune tone where her Dunmer friend found them the night before. But this time, Eriama and Laura were fully prepared for her. It was only a matter of time before Jearl dropped dead the same way her partner-in-crime did and the two headed back to Cloud Ruler Temple.

When they got back, Eriama was surprised to see Martin not studying from the damnable boo, but eating what looked like a very much needed meal.

"You alright, Martin?" She greeted. Laura sat beside him.

"Yes, actually," Martin said, "I've finally deciphered the first clue in the Mysterium Xarxes!"

* * *

**A/N: Would have submitted this yesterday, but I was busy. Anyways, this about wraps up the preview.**


	3. The Sanguine Rose

**A/N: Yes, this is no longer a preview. It's now an active story. I'm excited to start writing about Laura and Eriama again, especially seeing as I have the ending all planned out and stuff. **

* * *

**_Chapter two: The Sanguine Rose._**

It had been several hours since Martin had dropped those words; that he had found out the first artifact needed to open the portal to Mankar Camoran's paradise. A Daedric artifact. Now both Laura and Eriama were pouring over books in the library. Martin had volunteered to help them, but Laura refused; he was obviously tired. She wanted him to get some sleep.

Now it was almost two in the morning and they still continued to pour over the books in the library. Laura felt her eyelids gradually get heavier. She was tired and reading through the books continuously didn't help matters at all. Laura began to wonder if Eriama felt the same, but if she did the elf said nothing.

"How about Azura's Shrine?" Laura found herself asking. It was close.

"Absolutely not," Eriama snapped. "It's close to the Temple, sure. But it's also close Dagon's Shrine."

Laura suddenly felt bad for suggesting it. She hadn't thought about it.

"Well, what else are we going to do?" Laura snapped back. "I don't think the general public would take it too nicely if we ran around asking about Daedric shrines. Especially _now, _of all times."

"Well, we don't have much of a choice," Eriama replied dryly.

Laura left the table in a huff. She knew Eriama was right, she just didn't want to admit it right now.

* * *

The next two weeks Laura spent wandering around provinces alone, asking about Daedric shrines that were nearby. Most of the town's citizens were shocked she'd even asked (as Laura predicted) but one woman in Skingrad pointed her towards a shrine of Sanguine Northwest of the town. Laura felt herself panic. From what she had learnt the Daedric Prince was the Daedric Prince of Debauchery. She hated the very thought of what she'd have to do to get him to give her one of his artifacts.

"Oh, and he likes Cyrodilic Brandy," the woman added with a wink. Laura faked a smile but turned away as quickly as possible so she didn't have to hide her frown. Cyrodilic Brandy was expensive. Luckily, Laura was able to bribe a beggar and found a bottle she was able to steal from a shop. _I'm sorry, _Laura thought, (although really she wasn't), _but it's for a good cause._

It was late afternoon when Laura reached the shrine, and the inhabitants of the shrine stared at her as she made her way towards the large statue of Sanguine and offered the Cyrodillic Brandy.

"_Another mortal," _a voice boomed inside her head, "_come to beg Sanguine to add a bit of spice to an otherwise drab existence. I would have you perform a service for me."_

Laura nodded. "Care to tell me what that 'service' is?"

"_Oh, but of course," _Sanguine said. "_The Castle __Leyawiin_ _is a dull, dreary place. The __mistress_ _is an especially somber soul, and tomorrow she will hold another excruciating dinner party."_

_And just what does this have to with me? _Laura thought. She soon found out.

"_I want you to liven it up," _Sanguine continued. "_Use this spell on the Countess and her guests."_

Laura suddenly felt four scrolls appear in her hand, and saw writing on the outside. _Stark Reality. _

"_I think it will make the party much more interesting," _Sanguine kept saying. "_You should probably try to be inconspicuous. Or they might kill you. Oh, and the party is by invitation only. You'll have to find a way in. Have fun!"_

Laura then sighed. She'd have to make the trip to Leyawiin on foot, and find herself there by the next day.

_Great._

* * *

The party was only a small one with the Countess of Leyawiin and three guests. Laura found a way to sneak past the guard after distracting him with a ridiculously tall tale about a Black Sacrament being performed on the other side of town, then he left her to open the door and gaze in on the sights.

The Countess was sitting at the head of the table, eating mouthfuls of what looked like mashed potatoes and talking about the latest gossip, and then about how disgusting the beast races were. Laura resisted the urge to grimace and snuck around the table, reading from the scrolls she had been given and casting the spell on the Countess.

There was the sound of coughing and stifled laughter.

"What?" The Countess asked snappishly.

"Alessia," the Imperial beside her said, "you may not have noticed but you appear to be…_nude."_

The Countess screamed, pulled the white tablecloth off the table - which, in turn, sent dishes and food flying every which way - and used it to cover her now naked body. It took Laura considerable pains not to burst into laughter.

The two Imperial men were now nude as a result and they started running around in hysterics as well. The last thing Laura had to do was cast the spell on the Altmer noble sitting at the table with a shocked expression. As soon as Laura cast the spell on the elf, she screamed and ducked under the table. Laura then realized she herself wa unclothed and ducked behind the side table in one corner of the room. The drawers had tatty looking clothes. They were probably servants clothes, Laura thought as she carefully slid into them. They were a bit small for her, but they'd do well until she got back to Sanguine's shrine. While the Countess and her guests were still screaming, Laura spied the backdoor and slid out while no one noticed.

Sanguine's worshipper's were grinning at Laura when she returned; obviously they had heard about the incident at the party. Laura tried to ignore them as she made her way towards Sanguine's large statue. The air was blowing viciously and Laura felt her hair fall into her face. It was cold now. She _really _needed her clothes back.

"_A rousing success, mortal!" _Sanguine began. Laura thought he sounded a bit pompous then. "_And it appears you joined in the festivities as well. Good for you. You need to lighten up a bit."_

"Yeah, OK," Laura said. She didn't think she needed to lighten up a bit. "Can I have my stuff back now?"

"_But of course. You'll find your equipment in that chest over there."_

Suddenly, a chest appeared beside the statue that wasn't there previously. Laura opened it and took out her bag, along with her Kvatch cuirass and other armor, and put it back on.

"_And here's a little something for your efforts," _Sanguine continued, and a long stick of red wood appeared in Laura's hands. On closer inspection, it appeared not to be just a stick of wood but a Mage's Staff! Except, Laura had seen a Mage's staff before and it looked...different somehow. The end of it looked a bit like a rose.

"_Maybe we'll celebrate again sometime..." _Sanguine finished. Laura grimaced. _Definitely not, _she thought. _I won't be seeing anything like that ever again if I can help it, especially if it has anything to do with Sanguine._

"_Oh, and say hello to Martin for me, will you?"_

Sanguine's voice left her head, but Laura felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

* * *

Eriama and Martin were waiting for her in the Great Hall when she returned. Laura felt exhausted and she _knew _she was hungry, but she decided to give the Sanguine Rose to Martin first. Martin was sitting at the table, attempting to decipher the Mysterium Xarxes (_as usual, _Laura thought bitterly) while Eriama was sitting across from him, looking at two unusual artifacts right in front of her and muttering under her breath. Laura took a closer look at the artifacts. One was another staff, with the end carved to look like several different facial expressions. The other was a key; it was made with ebony and diamonds.

"Make your choice, Eriama," Martin said to her, "either will make do for this ritual."

_Oh, they're daedric artifacts, _Laura thought. "Who did you summon?" Laura asked Eriama. Eriama rolled her eyes.

"Oh, only Sheogorath and Nocturnal. Nocturnal gave a key that will open anything. Sheogorath gave me a useless staff that will turn Dremora into sweetrolls," Eriama turned back to the artifacts and Laura could tell that the elf was attempting to ignore her face. Laura wanted to burst out into laughter at the way Eriama had described the staff in front of her.

"Well, I brought back this," Laura began, holding up the rose. For the first time since she had entered the room, Martin looked up from his book and had a shocked expression on his face.

"Went to summon Sanguine, did you, Laura?"

Laura gave him a furious look. "Yes, I did. About that…"

Martin returned the look. "What about it?"

"Sanguine said to say hello. Care to explain, your highness?"

Eriama gave them both a puzzled look, and scooped up the artifacts she retrieved. "Is something going on here I should know about? Should I maybe step out?"

Martin shook his head. "No, Eriama, we'll be fine for now. Laura and I will talk about this later."

And so they did.

Martin asked for Laura to follow him to his bedroom so they could speak privately. Laura realized for the first time since staying at Cloud Ruler Temple that this was the first time she had ever set foot in Martin's bedroom. The room was smaller than the barracks downstairs, but well furnished. _By the Gods, Martin has a godsdamned _bed! There were also bottles of wine along with two silver goblets on one side of the bed, and the other side had some valuable jewels. Not that Martin would care for such things.

"Sit down," Martin said to her. Laura sat on one of the wooden chairs by his desk, now feeling nervous. What did Martin want.

"You know I was once a daedric worshipper," Martin said to her. "I mean -"

"Yes, you told me," Laura interjected. "And obviously I have no right to judge, but I never thought you'd be the sort to worship _Sanguine, _of all the daedric princes. I mean, you were a...a…"

"A priest?" Martin suggested. "Yes, I was a priest. But before that, I rebelled against my nine-fearing father, like any normal teenager would do and asked to join the Mage's Guild. Of course, I learnt plenty there; that's how I know what I know about magic. Then, me and a group of friends rebelled against the Mage's Guild codes and they kicked us out. But we still wanted to learn more."

Laura sat there and kept listening, trying not to look too worried or nervous or show that she felt sorry for Martin.

"There was a Shrine of Sanguine nearby," Martin continued, "and the worshippers there were happy to teach us things, for a price. The price was that we had to serve Sanguine. And we did. I did things then...things I'm not proud of. I became what he called his _Champion. _He gave the rose - yes, that rose you now hold in your hands - and after I possessed it, terrible things happened. My friends...they all died. And I had to bury them myself. I became a priest to redeem myself."

Laura didn't know what to do or say. Martin had a worried expression on his face and she wanted to comfort him. She _needed _to comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Martin," Laura said, putting a hand on his arm. Martin didn't push her away. "I mean it. I've said before that I have no right to judge you for what you've been through. But that sounds...terrible."

"What did Sanguine have you do?" Martin asked.

Laura smirked, remembering. "He made me go to this dinner party the Countess of Leyawiin was hosting and gave me a spell to strip them all naked. Unfortunately, I had to be stripped as well. But, as you can see I'm clothed now."

Martin shook his head. "That was _all?" _

"Yes," Laura replied. "You don't need to worry about me, Martin. I know what you went through, but I can handle myself. I _have to _handle myself."

Martin nodded, and then took the rose from her gently, inspecting it closely. "I never thought to see this again. I can't say I'm glad to, either." He looked up and met eyes with Laura. Laura felt his penetrating blue eyes gaze over her and she turned away. Her face was starting to heat up. "I think I will use this for the ritual. I honor your dedication to our cause, Laura."

Laura nodded and got up from the chair, and exited the room, feeling her face heat up even more. Martin had opened up to her about his demons and she still hadn't shared hers. _What will he feel for me when he learns about my stepfather and me running away. Will he reject me?_

Laura found herself sitting by a tree in the temple courtyard, and ignored the sounds of Eriama and Baurus sparring across from her, and the sounds coming from the stable. Instead, she thought about Martin and _his _dedication to their cause. Laura thought about the many months he had spent reading that damnable book, the way he looked so exhausted and angry when he stopped. Laura thought about how close they had become, and how much like her he really was.

_I think I might be falling in love with him._

Laura groaned at the thought. She couldn't start falling for the Septim heir. When this was all over - when he sat on the throne - she would find some other life away from him and they'd never see each other again.

"Laura!"

The sounds of Eriama's voice broke Laura's train of thought. The Dunmer was running towards her, clad in light Akaviri armor and carrying her katana. Beads of sweat were dripping down her forehead and her boots looked a bit dirty. Despite this, Eriama seemed to be in a relatively good mood.

"I see you've been training hard," Laura remarked.

Eriama nodded. "Baurus has been teaching me new techniques. In return, I'm going to teach him archery. But that's not why I'm here. What artifact is Martin going to use."

"The rose," Laura replied.

Eriama raised her eyebrows. "Well, that saves me some time."

"What are you going to do with the Sweetroll Staff then?" Laura joked. Eriama rolled her eyes. "_Very _funny. I'm keeping it, along with the key. If it turns Dremora into something edible, why not? Also, I kinda liked the guy, even if he's a daedric prince. He actually has a sense of humor."

That was when Eriama turned back and left Laura alone in her thoughts.


	4. Bruma Gate

**_Chapter three: Bruma Gate._**

Eriama found herself trudging towards Bruma once again two weeks after the spies had been discovered at Jauffre's orders, apparently due to the opening of another gate just outside the city.

"I'd like you to help the Countess's guard close this gate," he had said in a grave tone of voice. "Once they've seen how it's done, they should be able to handle any new gates on their own."

_Hopefully, _Eriama thought.

The cold air suddenly grew warmer and Eriama saw a tiny red blur in the distance. The sky above were turning from a pale bluish-purple to a dark red. Eriama breathed in the smell that was coming from nearby. _Fire and ash, _she thought scathingly. She then felt an all too familiar feeling of dread when she saw the fiery portal to Oblivion itself right in front of her, appearing more scary to her as she moved closer to it. Daedra - Scamps, Dremora, fire atronachs - made their way out of the gate across the snow-covered ground. Eriama saw a small group of Bruma guard, perhaps about five, start fighting the daedra with as much might as they could. Burd was carrying a large claymore and with it he slashed two scamps at once. Eriama made herself go invisible for a few moments, before strangling the Dremora mage that was standing a few feet from two Bruma guards.

The last thing that needed killing was a large, blue humanoid looking creature with stark white eyes, red scars going from it's face to it's stomach. The only thing it was wearing was a loincloth. This was clearly a thing that couldn't be taken down by one person. Eriama pulled out her bow and started shooting in the monster's direction. He pounded his fists against his stomach and started howling. _Good Gods, that thing is an idiot._

After the monster fell, there was silence. At least until Burd came over and tapped her on the shoulder. Eriama turned around.

"Thanks for coming," he said quickly. "Since we had the Hero of Kvatch available, I didn't think it made sense to try this on our own the first time."

"Understandable," Eriama replied with a nod.

The heat that was coming off the gate was starting to make her sweat. Now Eriama wanted to step back into the cold more than anything.

"We're ready when you are. Just say the word and we'll follow you into that hell-spawned Gate," Burd told her. Eriama looked towards the Bruma guards behind her. From the looks of things, they weren't really that experienced in combat - the most trouble they had was probably petty criminals. Yet they were willing to go into Oblivion itself and die for their families, for the town.

"I don't know how many of us are coming out alive," Eriama said, turning towards the Oblivion gate in front of them, "but I'm ready when you are."

* * *

The terrible heat was almost enough to make Eriama faint as soon as she stepped into Oblivion. There was a broken bridge in front of her, leading towards the Sigil Tower in front of them. It looked as if it had been smashed deliberately. _These daedra are getting smarter and smarter, _Eriama thought scornfully.

"Where to, Therayn?" Eriama heard one of the guards behind her ask. Eriama nodded towards the direction of the tower.

"See that thing?" She asked them. "That's where the sigil stone is. The sigil stone is what keeps the Oblivion gate open. Taking it from the tower will close the gate."

"And how do you suggest we get to the tower?" Another guard behind her snapped. "Swim in the lava?"

"No, of course not," Eriama snapped. "We'll have to find some way around it."

Eriama looked towards the tower. There was a large mountain they could climb up, provided they could get through the forests of bloodgrass and harrada root. The path above wasn't clear.

"Let's go," Eriama said. She then began walking in the opposite direction of the sigil tower. A harrada root grabbed her left ankle, and she let out a small yelp of surprise, before taking out her sword and slashing it, letting her go free. _There are bound to be more problem likes this, _Eriama thought. Seconds later, Burd encountered a similar problem as a harrada root grabbed his right leg.

After they passed the forest of daedric flora, Eriama thought she heard screams in the distance. Two Redguards were standing by the mountainside, arguing. One was a man, the other a woman. They looked plenty young enough to Eriama, but the two of them together looked like an old married couple.

"...I TOLD you we should never have gone inside this thing, Sadean!" The woman yelled.

Sadean let out a scream of frustration.

"And I told YOU that I couldn't just leave this thing open! Do we really want Bruma to go down the same way as Kvatch?"

_The same way as Kvatch..._Eriama winced. _Kvatch had a great gate..._That was when Eriama recalled the Mythic Dawn's plans for Bruma.

"What are you doing here?" Eriama asked sharply. The two redguards turned around and looked almost stunned to see them there.

"Oh look, guards," the woman remarked, "maybe they can help us get out of here instead of remaining to get _bloody eaten alive by daedra."_

"Well, I wouldn't care if I died in here, as long as I died trying to close the gate!" Sadean responded, before glancing towards Eriama and the guards behind them.

"I'm Sadean of the Fighter's Guild," Sadean said to Eriama and Burd. "This is my…comrade, Nichole. We came in here to see if we could close the gate."

"_And we would be half-way to Cheydinhal already if you hadn't decided to take this up!" _Nichole yelled, before letting out small yelp as a harrada root grabbed one of her ankles. Eriama pulled out her katana and cut it, releasing it's grip on Nichole.

"Eriama Therayn of the Blades," Eriama said, "these are the Countess's guards. We were actually sent by the Countess to close this gate, so you may as well get out now."

Nichole let out a sigh of relief, and turned towards the gate that lead back to Tamriel, but Sadean quickly grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so. We made it this far, Nicki. We're not turning back now."

Nichole let out a stream of swear words in Tamrielic. Eriama turned towards the small group of soldiers from Bruma, who were staring at them in confusion. Eventually, Nichole broke away from Sadean and made it out of the gate, leaving Sadean standing beside them with an angry expression on his face.

"Let's go," Eriama said, not wanting to argue with Sadean right now. Besides, he seemed to be a capable warrior anyways.

* * *

The inside of the sigil tower was hotter than outside, as Eriama expected. She heard the sounds of the guards complaining about the sweltering heat and Eriama tried attempted to ignore them.

A tall, fearsome Dremora started towards them with the coldest expression on his face.

"_Your blood is forfeit," _he yelled. "_Your -"_

"My flesh is yours, I know," Eriama responded, remembering her last encounter with a similar Dremora. "Just shut up and let me kill you."

That was when all Nine Hells broke loose; two more Dremora warriors, plus a mage, some scamps and a large spider looking daedra. Eriama ducked when the spider (which, upon closer inspection, looked a lot like a woman attached to a spider's torso) started shooting shock spells in her direction. The spell didn't hit her, but hit the fire that was lit in the middle of the room and left a nasty smell. Eriama quickly turned to see Burd and one of the guards fighting the Dremora, while Sadean and the other guards were slaying the scamps that were scattered around the tower. Then, what looked like several mini versions of the spider daedra appeared, attempting to attack everyone.

"I'm guessing those things are you're doing," Eriama said to the spider woman in front of her. The spider seemed to understand her - either that or the thing was just frustrated - because it let out a nasty screeching noise. Eriama started towards the spider, but then felt the horrible sensation from the spider's spells.

_It hurts like a bitch, _Eriama thought, but managed to recover enough to slash the spider in two. The mini spiders were still around, and one of them managed to bite one of the guards. The guard collapsed onto the ground, writhing in pain. Eriama neared the scene and knelt down to his level. His skin looked almost green.

"Soren?" Burd asked. He then turned to Eriama. "What in Oblivion _happened to him?"_

Eriama didn't answer, but began fumbling around in her rucksack for a healing potion. Soren didn't seem to be paying attention, instead he was mumbling under his breath.

"Tell...tell Leanna if I don't...make it -"

"You'll make it!" Eriama snapped, then pulled the stopped off the bottle, pouring drops of the healing potion into Soren's mouth. Soren coughed, but managed to recover for a few moments.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Eriama muttered. The other guard - Bor - and then Burd supported Soren while Eriama and Sadean took the lead.

* * *

The sight of daedric lettering on the walls and small bug-like creature climbing the walls unsettled Eriama as they stepped into the next room. Soren looked as if he was going to drop dead any moment. _We need to get out of here, _Eriama thought. Up ahead was a large trap that looked a bit like a chopping block. If they didn't pass through it soon, it would behead them all.

"Run," she advised, and they did so. Eriama had to give Bor and Burd props for managing to keep Soren alive while running under that thing. Eriama waited for Sadean to go through before eventually running herself.

The Sigil Keep was guarded by two Dremora warlords, who were each carrying a large daedric claymore. Eriama thought she could see daedric lettering on the blades.

"_Tremble at my might," _one of the Dremoras yelled. Eriama started shooting with her bow and arrow, standing beside Soren while Sadean and the rest of the guard used their swords. After the Dremoras were dead, they headed for the sigil keep. The sigil stone was at the top level, sitting in the middle of the room. Eriama thought back to when they closed the Kvatch gate. It was exactly the same spot.

"See that thing there," she nodded towards the sigil stone. "That's the stone that keeps the gate open. We need to grab it and then get out of here. Stay close to me."

Dremora began chasing after them, but Eriama used her archery skills to keep them away, while she saw Burd take the sigil stone and at the same time, wince from the pain of grabbing such a scorching hot object. A few seconds of white light followed, before they reappeared in Tamriel. There was a clear night sky and a frightened looking Nichole waiting for them. She and Sadean nodded politely towards her, before heading for the road leading towards Cheydinhal.

"It was an honor to serve with you, ma'am," Burd said to Eriama, saluting as he did so. "Now that I've seen how it's done, I think my guardsmen and I can handle any new Gates that open near Bruma."

"Good," Eriama replied, heading back to Cloud Ruler Temple while the remaining guards were cheering Burd's name.

* * *

The Temple was unsurprisingly quiet when Eriama arrived; it was quite late. None of the Blades were around. There were probably all in the Barracks. Martin had fallen asleep at his desk, the pages to several books relating to daedra and the divines left open. The only book that was really closed was the Mysterium Xarxes, and Eriama knew why. Across from Martin was Laura, who had a long blanket draped across her shoulders. The two looked as though they might have fallen asleep while engaged in a long conversation. Eriama turned away after a few moments and went downstairs to use the bathrooms while they weren't in use. She felt the need to wash off the dust, grime and blood she was covered in from Oblivion.

The sounds of running water was clear enough when Eriama opened the bathroom door. _Maybe someone accidentally left a tap on? _She thought. But the then she saw the shadowy figure of Baurus, and quickly left the room, suddenly feeling overwhelmed and ashamed.

_OK, note to self_; she thought, _always knock, regardless of the time of day._

Eriama then went straight to the barracks, and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Septim

**_Chapter four: Septim._**

Eriama and Baurus were still training hard in the Temple courtyard, Jauffre was in a deep discussion with a group of Blades and Laura was sitting in the Temple, wanting out of the cold. Martin was on the other side of the room, studying from the Mysterium Xarxes. Again.

Supposedly he managed to decipher the next step needed to open the portal to Paradise the previous night, far more quickly than the last one, before they both fell asleep at the desk. Laura awoke early the next morning to see Jauffre wandering the halls. The two of them exchanged embarrassed looks, before Laura scampered back to the barracks.

Now Laura was curious as to what it was that Martin had found out. She made her way to his desk, where he was sitting and then sat down herself.

"Martin?" She began.

He looked up.

"Ah, there you are, Laura," he was smiling. "I've figured out another item needed for the ritual to open the portal to Camoran's Paradise. The second item is the counterpart to the first: the blood of a Divine."

Laura raised her eyebrows. "The blood of a _what?"_

"The blood of a Divine," Martin repeated. Laura felt herself blink for a few moments.

"The gods...they leave artifacts too?" She asked.

Martin shook his head.

"No, they do not, so this was a terrible puzzle to me. Unlike the Daedra Lords, the gods have no artifacts, and do not physically manifest themselves in our world."

"Then how on Nirn are we supposed to open the portal?"

"Jauffre solved it," Martin replied. "The blood of Tiber Septim himself, who became one of the Divines. This is a secret remembered only by the Blades, passed down from one Grandmaster to the next. Jauffre should send someone to retrieve it from Sancre Tor soon."

Laura bit her lip and said nothing, but still sat aside from Martin who was about to pull the book closer to him and open it again, but as soon as she saw this, Laura grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"Absolutely not," she chastised.

Martin frowned.

"But, Laura...I need to -"

"What you need to do is relax," Laura insisted. "You look exhausted, Martin. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't say that. You can decipher the Xarxes later."

Martin smiled slightly again, replacing the frown that was on his face.

"Thank you, Laura."

It was at dinner that evening when Jauffre announced that Laura would be the one to go to Sancre Tor to retrieve Tiber Septim's armor. Martin looked as if he was about to choke on his food - and Laura didn't want that. He didn't eat enough these days as it was.

"_What?"_

"Laura will be the one to retrieve Tiber Septim's armor," Jauffre replied. "Honestly, your highness, we have to do what's best to protect you. That's what everyone else is doing."

"Jauffre, have you even thought about how dangerous this is?" Martin snapped. Laura found herself not liking his tone of voice. She didn't like to see Martin sad or angry - even though, given the current circumstances, everyone had the right to be. Including him.

"I have," was Jauffre's cool response. "And I wish there was another way, but Laura's perfectly capable."

"What about Eriama? She -"

"- Is currently traveling around Cyrodiil asking for aid for Bruma," Jauffre said. "I sent her this morning. Currently, she is unavailable."

Laura looked at Martin; he looked positively furious. _Martin, you care?_

"I'll go," she said weakly.

"Alone?" Martin blanched. "But….Sancre Tor became evil long ago, Jauffre. No one has returned from the Shrine of Tiber Septim for many, many years."

There was silence. Laura began to wonder what Martin meant by 'evil.' It was very vague. Daedra were evil. Undead were evil. Even people were evil. Just what was it that Jauffre was sending into? Alone?

"I know," Jauffre admitted. "But we don't have much of a choice."

"Jauffre," Laura spoke up, "what is it you're sending me into, exactly?"

"I don't know that, unfortunately," Jauffre said, "but like I said, we don't have much of a choice. "

Before either she or Martin could protest, Jauffre handed her a large, rusty looking key. It was heavier than Laura expected it to be and took up the palm of her hand.

"This is they key to Sancre Tor," Jauffre said, "you can go in the morning."

* * *

Sancre Tor wasn't too far away from Cloud Ruler Temple. It was a ruined fort that stood out in the rest of the wilderness. The architecture might have been nice once, but now it was a shadow of it's former self. Skeletons were walking around the courtyard, holding fearsome, but rusty looking weapons. Laura took a deep breath and found a safe place to leave Lucky while she snuck into the courtyard. The last thing she needed was to deal with undead right now.

The inside of the fort was cold and dry. Laura breathed in the scent of death by accident, and felt bile rise up in her throat. She didn't even want to know who had been rotting deep in this abandoned fort. Ghosts wandered the halls, and there was a horrible sound. The sound of someone moaning in pain. _Was that...is that a zombie?!_

It was a zombie. It was headless and Laura could smell the rotting flesh from a mile away. There wasn't much light in Sancre Tor, but Laura could make out places where flesh was supposed to be, but all she could see was bone. She heard the sound of dripping. _Blood._

After attempting to regain some courage, Laura continued onwards, stabbing the headless zombie for good measure. The zombie fell down a set of stone stairs. Body parts fell everywhere and blood splattered onto the ancient stone walls. Careful not to step in anything, Laura climbed down the stairs, only to be greeted by lone skeleton. The skeleton was wearing ancient akaviri armor and an old golden amulet. The skeleton made an unpleasant sound, before it started running towards Laura. Laura quickly whipped out Chillrend and the used it as a shield. causing the skeleton to fall backwards. Laura hoped that the skeleton might fall backwards and turn into a pile of bones one the floor, but this didn't happen. Instead, it seemed focused on fighting back harder.

_Chillrend is going to need repairing after this, _Laura thought, then struck the skeleton in the neck. The head flew off it's body and and the rest of the bones flew to the floor. A ghost appeared where the skeleton stood.

"_Who are you?" _he asked. For a few moments, Laura stood there, much too stunned to speak, before she felt her lips move.

"I'm Laura Haynori, of the Blades," she said. "How about you?"

_"Ah. It is nice to see a fellow Blade. It has been much too long. I was Rielus, loyal Blade of Emperor Tiber Septim."_

"How long have you been dead?" Laura whispered.

"_I do not know," _Rielus replied sadly. "_It feels like an eternity." _

_An eternity, _Laura thought. _The very thought. _Being trapped in an old, rotting fort, not being able to die properly seemed almost frightening.

"What happened to you?" Laura asked.

_"My three companions and I were sent here by the Emperor Tiber Septim to discover what evil had defiled the holy catacombs of Sancre Tor," _Rielus turned away, and looked as if he didn't want to recall such a thing. "_We did not know that the Underking, who was Zurin Arctus, had arisen to take his first revenge upon his former lord. The Underking defeated and ensnared us in his evil enchantment, and bound us here to guard forever the defiled Shrine of Tiber Septim."_

Laura knew the name Zurin Arctus. He was the one responsible for resurrecting the Numidium years ago. Laura had no idea he had come to Cyrodiil.

"Is he still here?" She asked.

_"No. He departed long ago. But his evil still remains, preventing any from paying homage at the Shrine of Tiber Septim," _Rielus looked at Laura with a certain longing in his eyes.

"I need to get to that shrine," Laura told him quickly.

"_You do?" _He sounded almost amazed. "_Over the uncounted years of our slavery here, we have brooded over our defeat. But now I believe that we can undo the Underking's evil magic."_

"Because I freed you," Laura said with a nod. Rielus also nodded.

"_Yes. Now you need to free the rest of us if you want to get to that shrine. So I go now to complete my duty to my lord Tiber Septim. Free my brothers, fellow Blade, and together we may be able to lift the Underking's curse."_

And with that, Rielus slunk away, leaving Laura to find his 'brothers.' Laura scooped up the amulet off the floor. It was enchanted. She couldn't very well leave that to go to waste.

Laura found herself delving delving deeper into Sancre Tor's dungeons, freeing the other three Blades. That meant getting into several more duels with living skeletons, one dual resulting in her left shoulder becoming seriously injured. Laura managed to free them all before she made her way into a large room where all three ghosts were standing in every corner of the room, smiling at her. Probably at the aspect of them being released from such an evil curse. Then, one by one they kneeled. The wall rumbled, and where the wall stood was a tunnel. There was ancient dragon armor encrusted with blood on a large stone pillar.

"_Farewell, Laura Haynori," _Rielus said with a nod, "_we go now to Aetherius."_

Then, they disappeared.

* * *

The armor was much lighter that Laura first anticipated, and she was able to fit it into her rucksack. She then got Lucky ready and left the fort, determined never to return to it again, even if the place was now safe.

Martin and Jauffre were fairly happy to see her return, although Martin saw the large cut on her shoulder and insisted she sit down so he could take a look.

"What happened?" He asked.

Laura winced. "I...I had a run in with some ancient Blades. I took a healing potion, so I should be - OW!"

The pain was now worse than before. Martin had tried to use a simple healing spell, and that had hurt.

"Healing potions shouldn't be used for absolutely everything," Martin chided. Laura frowned.

"Easy for you to say," Laura grumbled. "You weren't there fighting with very few options."

Martin paused, before continuing to heal her. "No. But I wish I was."

Laura felt flabbergasted; how could he say such a thing to her face? After all the trouble she had gone through to keep him safe, he wanted to be out on the battlefields fighting.

"Martin," she began, but he held up a hand.

"No, Laura, let me say what I have to say," he said. "We are at war. A great majority of the events that have happened these past few months have been my fault. Kvatch has been attacked, and do you know why?"

"Because the daedra came for you," Laura said softly.

"Yes, the came for me," Martin said bitterly. "And more settlements and cities have been destroyed recently too. Did you hear about Ald-ruhn, the Redoran city in Morrowind?" Martin laughed bitterly. "Well, that city was destroyed in a similar manner to Kvatch two weeks ago. Then last week, the Crystal Tower in the Summerset Isles was sacked by daedra. And what am I doing? I'm just sitting here, doing nothing about it. Not like you or Eriama, who are out retrieving armor of the Divines or closing Oblivion Gates."

"It's not a picnic out there, you know," Laura snapped. "Oblivion is dangerous, Martin. Meddling around in the affairs of daedric princes is dangerous. Delving into an abandoned fort to free the spirits of ancient Blades is dangerous."

"Then why do you keep doing it?" Martin asked. "because I never asked you to."

"I'm doing it _for you," _Laura blurted. "Not for the Empire, not for glory, _for you. _Did you realize that at all, Martin? That I'm doing all of this - risking my neck and my life - for _you?"_

She got up from his desk and then left the room, aware Martin was following her. Then, when she found herself in the library, that was when Martin shut the door behind him.

"What do you mean, you're doing this for me?" He asked. Laura looked at him, but didn't answer. Martin moved closer to her and took her hand, but Laura pulled away.

"Weren't you a mage once?" She asked. "Aren't mage's supposed to be smart?"

"Laura -"

"_I'm in love with you, Martin," _she blurted. "It took me awhile to realize it, but I didn't tell you because…"

Laura paused.

"...because I'm not good enough for you," she finished. "I mean, you're the son of an Emperor, and I'm just a thief. Well, I _was _a thief until I got mixed up in all this."

"Laura," Martin appeared shocked. Laura was worried that her sudden outburst might have frightened him. "I'm not good enough for you, either."

"You're too good, you mean," Laura corrected bitterly. "You're the son of Uriel Septim."

"The _illegitimate_ son of Uriel Septim," Martin also corrected. "And I was a Sanguine worshipper, to boot. But -"

"You'll never think of me the same way again, will you?" Laura asked, not wanting to hear the answer. But she had to ask anyway. It was on the tip on her tongue to ask more questions. To ask why he was staring at her with an expression that looked almost like relief. Why he was running a hand gently through her hair. Why he was kissing her…

The sudden shock that he was actually happening made Laura feel as if she was set on fire. After a few moments she broke away, not bothering to hide her smile.

"Of course I won't think of you the same way," Martin responded.

So they walked back to his room, where he told her his story in detail, and Laura told hers. Then, she ended up crying. She didn't want to cry, so she turned away until Martin grabbed her hand and turned her back to face him.

Later, they ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. Even with everything that was happening - even with cities being destroyed and families being torn apart - at least Laura could find some comfort being in the arms of the one she loved.

* * *

**A/N: As proud as I am with this story in general, I felt I messed up some on this chapter. Probably because I suck at writing romance compared to other things. So if there's something I need to change, do let me know. Thanks. :)**


	6. Life and Death

**_Chapter five: Life and Death._**

The City of Cheydinhal was an idyllic place filled Dunmer immigrants from Mainland Morrowind, either to stay or to visit. Eriama used to live there once as a young child, or so she was told time and time again. Then, after her father kicked her out of her home, she lived there among the Dark Brotherhood until very recently. For several reasons, Cheydinhal was not Eriama's favorite location in the world.

However, it was the closest city to Bruma besides the Imperial City, somewhere where Eriama would doubtless have to go later so she could have a few words with

As Eriama passed through the city, she did her best to try and disconnect with any and all familiarity. It would do her good. Though when she passed the abandoned house, she felt as if something bout it was _wrong. _The grate to the abandoned well was left open. Eriama shook her feelings off, and tried to ignore it. Whatever was going in there was no longer her concern.

Castle Cheydinhal was also rather quiet that day; the Count was, of course, sitting on his throne in the throne room beside his very uncomfortable looking bodyguards, but something seemed off about him too. As if he didn't want to be there.

Count Andel Indarys was the only non-Imperial Count of Countess in all of Cyrodiil, and a member of House Hlaalu. Many people across Cyrodiil thought he only held his position because of some influence from Queen Barenziah. None of this mattered to Eriama; she just wanted the mer's support for Bruma, then she could be on her merry way.

"I'm afraid I don't have time to chat right now," the count said as a way of greeting. "With that Oblivion Gate looming outside the city walls we're bracing for an attack. Perhaps we can speak when the problem has been dealt with."

_Oh, not this again, _Eriama thought resentfully. _Is every godsdamned city going to have problems with the daedra of Oblivion?_

"I'm here about that," Eriama responded. "I'm Eriama Therayn, of the Emperor's Blades. I was here to ask for aid for Bruma, but it seems you have bigger problems to deal with."

"Wait!" Count Andel Indarys looked a bit panicky. "You're the Hero of Kvatch, aren't you? One of them, at least?"

Eriama gave him a slow nod in response, but said nothing.

"Rescue my son and his Knights from Oblivion, and then…" the Count paused. "...And then I'll send aid."

* * *

An Oblivion Gate was right outside the city, opposite the entrance Eriama had used. A bunch of the Cheydinhal guard were fighting a small group of daedra, oblivious of her entering the gate. Eriama landed in a very awkward position on a pile of rocks. The only way down and to closing the gate was to climb down. Eriama didn't like the idea of rock climbing, but that was just how it would have to be. Eriama started climbing down, starting with the largest rock she could reach. The rock slipped and Eriama felt herself almost fall, most likely into the pool of lava on the ground below her. _I'm not dying here today, _she told herself, _if I'm to die during this crisis, then it'll be on my own terms._

Nearby was a cave. Eriama read the daedric lettering on the outside of the door, and the speed at which she was beginning to understand the daedric alphabet alarmed her.

"Nether Tunnels," she read, and began to heave the door open, until she heard the sounds of a cry nearby. A young Dunmer - either in his late teens or early twenties - was fighting a group of scamps beside an Imperial companion about the same age. Eriama pulled out her bow and started shoot from the distance she was, before she ran towards the two men, who were looking at her with amazement and relief.

"Thank you," the Imperial said, looking grateful. The Dunmer, however, scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's about time someone got here," he snapped. "What took you so long?"

Eriama knew right away that this _had _to be Farwil Indarys, the count's son. He had that look about him...the look of a spoiled brat.

"What took me so long?" Eriama repeated. "Oh, I don't know...perhaps because it's _Oblivion, _and it's dangerous and that _not everyone has time to rescue complete idiots."_

"Pardon me?" Farwil looked deeply offended.

"So what happened?" Eriama asked, turning to Farwil's Imperial companion, who she learnt to be Bremman Senyan. He looked out of place, as if he didn't want to be there...and Eriama couldn't blame him. Unfortunately, Farwil cut in before Bremman could answer.

"I set out with the rest of the Knights to dispatch this blemish on the face of our fine world," Farwil began, coughing and then taking a deep breath. "When we arrived, we were overwhelmed. I myself was able to kill perhaps two score of them, but they just kept coming. Only Bremman and I remain alive."

_That's terrible, _Eriama thought.

"However, with you here now, we can take the sigil stone from that citadel and complete our quest for the good of all Cheydinhal!" Farwil announced. "Huzzah!

Eriama didn't know what 'huzzah' meant, and she didn't want to, either. All she wanted to do was get rid of the Knights of the Thorn and deal with the threats of Oblivion on her own.

"Get out of here," Eriama ordered, pointing towards the mountain of rocks not far from them, with the gate perched at the very top. "You've been in here for days, and -"

"Are you mad?" Farwil roared. "A Knight of the Thorn never returns home until the mission is done!"

_Yeah, and Talos is a tall, roaring Dragon, _Eriama thought angrily.

"Go home, Indarys," Eriama said sternly, pointing towards the gate. She didn't have time for this; she didn't have time to deal with a brain-dead moron who thought he was a knight, and at the same time try to keep him alive. "I really don't have time for this."

"Well, make time," Farwil insisted. "Because I'm not leaving; It's our way. Now, in my father's name as Count Indarys of Cheydinhal, I order you to lead me to that sigil stone! I suggest we use the Reman Sweep Formation. You'll assault and we'll guard the rear flank. Onward and upward! Huzzah!"

_I swear, the next time I hear the word 'Huzzah' then I'll kill him myself, _Eriama thought as they neared a group of stunted scamps and clannfears. The tower was now right in front of them. Eriama could see the Dremora protectors from there. They obviously saw her too, for the began rushing forwards with large hammers. Eriama ducked when the Dremora attempted to hit her. She was not breaking her arm...again. When the battle was over, they needed to recover for a few moments. Eriama gave Bremman a bunch of scrolls, some he was to distribute to Farwil.

"Thank you," he said. "I don't know how you can come into these things repeatedly...just seeing it once is enough to scare me to death."

"And you're right to be scared," Eriama told him in response. She was scared enough of Oblivion herself. And not just scared of Oblivion, she was also scared that Dagon might win, that her efforts would have been for nothing.

"I suppose I ought to tell you the truth about this situation rather than Farwil's version," Bremman said suddenly.

"The truth?" Eriama asked. "Of course I do."

"Not long after the gate opened, Farwil decided an assault was in order," bremman said in a hushed voice. "We charged inside, and promptly met resistance. Three of us were cut down in the first wave."

"That's terrible," Eriama said.

"I know," Bremman looked nervous now. "But we pressed on anyway, at Farwil's behest. At the base of the citadel, we met a larger second wave of foes. We lost two more in that skirmish, as well as Farwil and I being wounded badly. It was at this point we considered retreat."

Eriama said nothing now, giving Bremman the indication to continue.

"We found the way back blocked by more daedra. So we were stuck here until rescued by you," Bremman looked down.

"He may be the Count's son, but he's still an idiot," Eriama seethed."

"It's just like Farwil to leap before he looks, I'm afraid," Bremman said. "Had we brought a City Watch contingent, we might have taken the sigil stone with minimal losses. Instead, Farwil wanted to prove his point. The City Watch and the Knights of the Thorn are always at odds. They think we don't have what it takes, and Farwil wanted to show them. Perhaps we're all to blame. But that's not important right now. We must complete our journey and get that stone."

The Sigil tower wasn't anywhere near as tall as others Eriama had encountered. She and the two remaining Knights of the Thorn went to the sigil tower and Eriama grabbed the stone. Then, she quickly grabbed Bremman and Farwil by the shoulders and they watched the sight of Oblivion collapse in front of them. Tamriel was back in front of Eriama's eyes, and she watched the rain fall from the sky with relief.

"We made it!" Farwil sighed with relief. Eriama looked at him. "I...I mean... victory is ours once again! Huzzah!"

"Please, for the love of the Nine," Eriama began, "don't say 'huzzah' again."

Farwil ignored her.

"You've done well," he smiled at her as he said this. "I wouldn't have expected such bravery from someone who isn't a Knight of the Thorn."

"Well that's…" Eriama hesitated. She had no idea if she was being complimented or insulted. "..._touching."_

Farwil missed her sarcasm.

"Now that this battle between good and evil has been won, and the day is ours, you should go speak with my father," Farwil nodded towards Cheydinhal. "He will reward you greatly for escorting me home and closing the Oblivion Gate.

"Also, since you have led us to victory, I am hereby giving you the honorary title of a Knight of the Thorn."

Before Eriama could protest. Farwil handed her an enchanted, gold amulet with intricate designs on.

"Your name shall be revered and your deeds placed into song to be performed by the greatest bards for generations to come -"

"No offense, kid," Eriama began sternly, "but I'd much rather not."

That was when Eriama stalked back to the city of Cheydinhal.

* * *

Eriama didn't go to see the Count first. Although she intended to do so, something else caught her eye; the well to the abandoned house and the very distinct smell of blood.

She should have expected that; they were assassins. It would be normal for the place to smell of blood. Except it wasn't.

Eriama new she was crazy, out of her mind and several other words in the Tamrielic dictionary that meant "idiotic" but she climbed down the open well and was shocked to see the sight before her.

There were bodies. The dead bodies of her former family members, all sprawled out on their backs, eyes wide open. _Vicente, Ocheeva, M'raaj-Dar, Teinaava, Antonietta, Gogron, Tel…_

Even the dead carcass of Schemer was lying on the floor, beside the pile of bones that was once the Dark Guardian of the Dark Brotherhood sanctuary.

_My family...my former family. All dead. _Eriama couldn't imagine why. _What's going on here?_

Even though she didn't know why, even though she probably should be here. Even though...a great factor of things, Eriama found herself sinking to the floor and weeping.

* * *

"I'm pleased to meet the savior of Cheydinhal," Andel Indarys said when Eriama returned to Castle Cheydinhal, despite the fact that the two had met before. "I'm also overjoyed that you saved my son's life. I realize he's trying at times, and he speaks before he thinks, but he's still my son, and I adore him greatly."

_Well, at least his father his aware of how much of a brat he is,_ Eriama thought. _Though he still loves him. That's good to hear._

"I did the best I could," Eriama said with a shrug. "Now, I do believe we had a deal?"

"What?" Andel Indarys nodded, as if remembering something. "Oh, yes...I am more than happy to send aid to Bruma...I am forever in your debt for rescuing my son. It was a daring feat, and considering that the gate outside our city is closed, I don't think we'll be having any problems."

"Thank you."

Eriama was about to walk back out of the city - hopefully never having to enter it again - but the count called her name and stopped her in her tracks.

"Please," he said, "take this personal gift from me as well."

Behind the Count's throne was a display box filled with expensive looking weapons. Eriama watched as the count unlocked it and then handed her a nice looking sword.

"Thornblade," he said with a nod. "It's been in the Indarys family for years, and now it's yours."

There would be no refusing the Count of Cheydinhal. Nothing would get him to change his mind. So Eriama took the blade and went on her way, making her next city the Imperial City.

The City of Cheydinhal wasn't so comforting late at night; not to Eriama. She had been out late in the city enough times to the point where it brought back terrible memories. But those memories were forgotten as soon as she saw dark figures leaving the abandoned house with a body.

No one else seemed to notice, because at first glance, the dark figures could have been carrying bunches of black cloth. But Eriama knew better; she had seen the bodies in the Sanctuary.

After taking a deep breath, Eriama ran towards the city gates. She was determined not to go back to Cheydinhal.

* * *

**A/N: I had fun writing this chapter, even though towards the end I had quite a lot of feels. Next chapter is Laura's and she'll get to meet another important character in this story!**


	7. Gemile

**A/N: Here we go. This chapter took awhile since it's pretty lore-heavy compared to others. I site the Imperial Library and Daggerfall (though I've never played it) as references.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**_Chapter six: Gemile._**

It had been six weeks since Sancre Tor, and Martin was taking his time deciphering the next clue in the Mysterium Xarxes, and Laura sensed he was avoiding her. With Eriama gone, Baurus stood beside Martin, guarding him while he studied the damnable book. Laura found that most of the time, she was alone without much to do. She remembered the steel bow that Eriama had left behind, and picked it up. Surely Eriama wouldn't mind if she borrowed it?

She knew why she and Martin barely spoke; but she wanted to ignore it. She loved him, and if he needed space away from her she was willingly going to give it to him. Besides, Laura knew that if Jauffre found out that they had even _kissed, _he wouldn't be impressed.

Laura's thoughts were interrupted when she saw the gate to the Temple open and saw a short Blade, wearing a full suit of Akaviri armor climbing the stairs. When they reached the top, they removed their helmet and Laura found herself shocked.

It was a woman. A short, Breton woman with long, ginger hair and brown eyes. Laura knew that warriors and Blades, but she didn't even notice until the woman took her helmet off. She smiled at Laura.

"You're one of the new recruits, aren't you?" She asked.

"Laura Haynori," Laura said with a nod. "I've only been here since Last Seed." _The month the Emperor was murdered. _Laura didn't have to say those words. The woman in front of her seemed to understand.

"I see," she said. "I'm Gemile. Grandmaster Jauffre's younger sister. I've been in the Blades for almost twenty years."

Laura felt herself blink a few times. _Jauffre has a sister? _He had never mentioned it. But then again, Jauffre hadn't really talked about himself all that much. But now that Gemile had said as much, she could see a slight family resemblance, even if Gemile was younger. They had the same shaped nose, and the same eyes…

"How come I haven't seen you before, or even heard of you?" Laura asked.

Gemile frowned.

"I was in High Rock for the past fourteen years," she replied, "at the Emperor's command. But now is the time to come home. And I must say, it's good to see it again - Oh, Jauffre."

Gemile turned around and faced Jauffre, who came out of the Temple looking particularly grim-faced.

"Ah, Gemile."

"It has been too long," Gemile replied, but she didn't show any signs of affection beyond a smile. No hugs or anything. Laura thought it odd. _Shouldn't siblings show affection towards one another if they've been away from each other for so long?_

"How is he?" Gemile asked. _He? _"Martin, I mean?"

For some reason, Laura felt as if she was now intruded on a private conversation.

"He's fine," Jauffre responded, "though he's quite busy trying to decipher the Xarxes. You remember me telling you about that, right?"

"Quite so," Gemile responded stiffly. "You don't mind if I go see him, do you?"

Laura felt _herself _frown this time. Shouldn't it be up to Martin, not Jauffre, as to whether or not he gets visitors? Something about Gemile and Jauffre's conversation seemed a bit _off. _Laura tried to shake it off, but found she couldn't. Not now.

Jauffre frowned. "Are you sure, Gemile? You've come a long way, surely. Don't you want to rest for a bit -"

"No, I think…" Gemile paused. "I think I would like to take a look at Martin first. Don't I have that right?"

That was when Gemile left and went inside the Temple, leaving Jauffre with Laura. Laura turned towards Jauffre and narrowed her eyes.

"You never said you had a sister," she began, "let alone that she was coming."

Jauffre groaned and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

Dinner wasn't that eventful that night, save for Gemile's appearance at the table. She sat in Eriama's usual spot. Jauffre mentioned he would have to get out another one when she came back to the Temple, but other than that no one seemed bothered by it.

A few moments later, Martin entered the room. Instead of his usual priests robes, he was wearing a simple cloth outfit. He said nothing, but sat at the table.

_He's going to eat with us? _Laura thought. _He's seriously going to eat with us? _But she bit her tongue and said nothing. The two exchanged looks. Martin was smiling at her, but Laura only returned a slight grin. He sat at the only unoccupied seat at the table. The one _next to her._

They ate in silence; Laura could feel tension in the air without having to be told. And it wasn't just between her and Martin.

It wasn't until after dinner when the rest of the Blades left the table that anything eventful in the slightest happened. Gemile's eyes shifted between her and Martin with a slight smile.

"Martin, have you told her yet?" she asked.

Martin raised his eyebrows. "Told her what?"

"You do know I am right here, right?" Laura pointed out. The two scowled.

"I'm sorry," Gemile said, "I was just wondering if Martin told you about Miscarcand and the Mysterium Xarxes yet."

Laura turned towards Martin, who was no longer looking at her. Instead, he was looking at the Breton woman in front of them.

"What about the Mysterium Xarxes?" Laura asked, acid creeping into her voice. She hated it when she sounded like that. But she couldn't help it.

"We'll talk about this later, Laura," was Martin's only response.

Hours passed; Laura went directly to Martin's bedroom and shut the sliding doors behind her after dinner, and then sat on the bed. She wasn't going to let him brush off what she had learnt at dinner. Not if she could help it.

It was when Martin entered the room that Laura crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him with slitted eyes, not knowing what she was getting into and feeling a sense of dread as to what she was getting herself into.

"Laura," he began. "What...what are you doing here?"

"The Mysterium Xarxes," Laura began angrily. "What haven't you told me?"

Martin sighed and sat beside her.

"The next artifact is a...a Welkynd Stone."

Laura looked at him, her expression no doubt filled with disbelief. "_Seriously?" _

"Yes."

"You haven't told me anything because the next artifact is _a Welkynd Stone?" _Laura let out a bitter laugh. "That's funny, Martin. Real hilarious. I can find those for real cheap down in the Bruma Mages' Guild -"

"_Laura!" _Martin snapped. The bed shook slightly. In that moment, she sat up straight and stopped talking. "This isn't a joke! And it's not a normal Welkynd stone we need, it's a Great stone!"

Laura felt herself shrink back. _A Great Welkynd stone?_

"Do those things even exist?" She heard herself ask.

"They did," Martin replied, "Once. Once every Ayleid city had its Great Stone, but they've all been plundered over the centuries. All but one."

Laura gulped. Martin's tone has suddenly darkened as he said those words. It was as if he didn't want to say them.

"The Great Stone of Miscarcand is reputed still to shine in the deep darkness of its ruined halls. But no one has ever done more than glimpse it from a distance," Martin continued. "It is said to be guarded by the ghost of the last king of Miscarcand."

Laura scoffed. "Oh, please. You're telling me that I'll have to go into this old ayleid ruin to fetch a giant magical stone? Sounds like a piece of cake to me. From what I've heard, they're _all_ abandoned." She stressed the word 'all', and Martin winced.

"This is why I didn't tell you about it until now," Martin said with a frown. "Because I knew you would be like this! You would want to rush headlong into danger without thinking of the consequences -"

"And I already told you why!" Laura snarled, before standing up and getting ready to storm out of the room. Before she knew it Martin grabbed her hand.

"I know you've braved many dangers already, love," he said. The fact that he referred to her as 'love' didn't go unnoticed by Laura. "But Miscarcand is not a place to be taken lightly. In fact, as soon as she found out, Gemile asked if she wanted me to do it. So maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

Martin gave her a smile.

"Maybe she could go with you?" He suggested. "I...I mean, I know that neither of us know her that well yet, but I think you can trust her."

"Well, at least you let me help," Laura returned.

She didn't leave the room after that. Instead, she stood to the side while Martin was undoing the buttons on his cloth shirt.

"Let me help you with that," she said with a smile.

* * *

Miscarcand was located in the middle of the West Weald, several miles away from Skingrad and any farms or resources nearby. There was another Ayleid ruin nearby named Silorn, where Laura saw a group of Battlemages from the Arcane University following a young Altmer wearing pale blue robes heading. _What are they doing? _Laura shook the thought off a few moments later. It wasn't any of her concern. Her concern for the moment was getting the stone.

"All set?" Laura asked as soon as she saw Gemile step out of the stable. Lucky was going to be left there while the two of them walked to Miscarcand. There were no places to leave Lucky outside safely by the ayleid ruins. Besides, she would probably get lost anyway; the ruins were large.

The two women walked down the narrow, winding Gold Road in the West Weald. Laura had only been through it twice. The first time was when she left home. The second time was because she had rescued Martin and they were passing through with Eriama. Those days seemed like long, long ago now…

The place was beautiful; the sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky and plants grew along the roads. Laura saw birds flying in the sky, heading towards the ruin nearby.

"Hey," Laura began awkwardly. Gemile turned around. "Er...how much further do we have to go?"

"Not much," Gemile said. "Just a little ways away now...do you have the map, dear?"

Laura took out the maps of Cyrodiil, the maps of each individual county, and then one of all of Tamriel out of her backpack. There were several other maps - maps of locations like Mournhold in Morrowind and Wayrest in High Rock - but none of those would be particularly helpful to either her or Gemile right now. The only reason Laura had those was because a great-aunt moved to Wayrest a long time ago and gave her father the map. She also had the maps of Mournhold for a similar reason. Her father's brother had moved there over twelve years ago.

"I went to Wayrest once," Gemile said casually. Laura supposed she must have seen the map.

"Really?" Laura asked. "What was it like?"

"I wasn't there very long, since I was there on a job for the Thieves' Guild," Gemile said. Laura was surprised. Gemile had been in the Thieves' Guild as well? It seemed this woman had seen everything. "But it was a nice city."

"You were in the Thieves' Guild?" Laura asked. "But...I thought people were supposed to know it didn't exist."

"That's what people say here in Cyrodiil," Gemile answered. "It's not the way in the rest of Tamriel. For instance, Morrowind established a Thieves' Guild fairly recently, and Skyrim's Thieves' Guild has operated beneath the Ratways of Riften for years - all of this is common knowledge to it's citizens."

They kept walking.

"Why were you in the Thieves' Guild?" Laura asked hesitantly. "Y'know...if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because at the time that I was in the Guild, things were hard for my family," Gemile said. "My father had died, my mother couldn't bring in enough gold to make ends meet and Jauffre was away training for the Blades...so I decided to bring in some money of my own.

"But then, my mother found out what I had been up to, and she was...disappointed, to say the least. So she talked to Lady Brisienna, and had me sent to do Blades work so my brother could keep an eye on me, but I actually took the Blades work seriously and ended up enjoying it."

This information painted Gemile in an entirely new light to what Laura had thought. This older woman walking beside her...they actually had some things in common.

Miscarcand was larger than any other ayleid ruin Laura had ever seen. The ruin spanned from where they were standing to the Ptrid River, stopping at a bridge. The stone was supposed to be ivory white, but the color had become tarnished over the years. Plants grew over the entrances, and parts of the stone had broken off, leaving considerable chunks of of it on the floor.

Despite this, Laura could see some beauty left in Miscarcand's ruins. Certain spots showed that the magic of the ayleid's was still strong, even though they had been wiped out thousands of years before. As Laura and Gemile started working their way around the plants that had grown in their way, Gemile cleared her throat.

"Can I ask you a question, dear?" She began, pulling out a katana and slicing some of the overgrown weeds in the process.

"Yeah, sure," Laura replied nonchalantly. She began to do the same as Gemile was doing - cutting down the weeds so they could enter the ruin.

"What do you feel for Martin?"

This question took Laura aback; she could feel the hair on her neck rise. _Does she know something? Did we give something away? _

"Because I know you and Eriama Therayn rescued him from Kvatch, and I've heard you two are really close," Gemile continued. "But it makes me wonder…"

Laura laughed nervously. "We're good friends, of course. I kinda have to be, given that I'm a member of his Blades. You seem to be quite interested in his welfare…"

"Of course I am," Gemile responded. "I'm a member of the Blades, just like you."

"Yeah, but...but you seem to know more."

Gemile gave her a small smile. "Maybe I do."

* * *

The weeds were gone, and with some effort Gemile and Laura managed to push the heavy, stone door to Miscarcand open. The inside of the ruins was cold and unwelcoming - as if the ayleids cast a spell to ward off intruders long after their disappearance. The ceiling sparkled brightly, light coming from the crystals above them. Considering that there were no torches, they seemed to be their only source of light. A few steps in the ruin and there was a bridge right in front of them. Below them, there was a war of sorts; between the undead that guarded Miscarcand and -

"Goblins," Laura whispered seethingly. "There are no words in Tamriel I could possibly use to describe how much I _hate _the little bastards."

Gemile said nothing in response, but started readying a spell, before shooting it in the direction of the battle, killing two skeletons and a goblin, while leaving several others injured. While they weren't looking, Laura and Gemile snuck downstairs and into the next room. When they were there, Laura picked up several Welkynd Stones that had been left on the floor and stuffed them into her backback.

"It brings in a little extra gold," Laura said as a way of explanation to Gemile, who had asked about it. Then, they continued through the ruins.

_Ayleid ruins are so pretty, _Laura thought as she stood in one corner of the room, watching Gemile trying to figure out a way to open one of the mechanical metal doors. The door opened, and they went down a long, winding staircase where another welkynd stone stood in the middle of the room.

Only it wasn't like any welkynd stone Laura had seen before. It was large, glowing and absolutely entrancing. Laura stepped towards it and picked it up, holding it in her hands for a few moments, admiring it's beauty. _It's such a shame that it has to be used for the ritual. _

"Laura," Gemile began. "We need to get out of here."

The walls beside them started to shake slightly.

"Now!" Gemile yelled, but the walls broke down, revealing a nasty looking lich. Laura took out Chillrend, and started hitting, while Gemile used a combination of magic and her blade. The lich, however, started shooting spells back.

_So this was the king Martin warned me about, _Laura thought, as she cut off it's bony arm. The arm fell onto the floor, and Laura felt the need to back up as Gemile shot a lethal looking fire spell towards the lich. The lich screeched, and if Laura could have done so, she would have covered her ears by now.

Then it fell off the bridge, crumbling into several pieces of bone on the floor.

"Like I said," Gemile began, "we need to get out of here."

* * *

The trip back to Cloud Ruler Temple lasted a week and a half, but when they finally arrived, Laura was exhausted and fell onto her bedroll without so much as saying hello to anyone.

_Martin can have the welkynd stone later._

But when she got out of bed a few hours later, she saw everyone in the Great Hall waiting for her. Including Eriama, who was standing in between Baurus and Jauffre, while talking to Gemile.

"You came back?" Laura piped up.

Eriama raised her eyebrows. "I'm right here, aren't I?"

Laura didn't respond; instead she walked towards her friend and gave her a hug.

* * *

**A/N: If you know who Gemile is already, good for you. If you don't...DON'T LOOK IT UP. AT LEAST NOT YET! XD**

**Also, this is the last chapter to cover material in-game for awhile. Though the Battle for Bruma...it's coming soon, I promise!**


	8. On the Horizon

**A/N: A double update? Yeah, I know. I'm generous. **

* * *

**_Chapter seven: On the Horizon._**

After weeks of closing Oblivion Gates, negotiating with the Nobles of Cyrodiil and going on a ridiculous rescue mission, Eriama was back at Cloud Ruler Temple, surrounded by a group of people she had come to call friends at the dining room table, along with a hearty meal.

"So, how did the recruiting go?" Laura asked her.

"Chancellor Ocato refused to send soldiers to Bruma," Eriama responded, and winced as she remembered the meeting. Ocato had dismissed Jauffre's request, more politely than Eriama had expected, but he had still refused.

"He what?" Jauffre frowned.

"'Cyrodill will have to fend for itself for the time being,'" Eriama recited. Those were Ocato's exact words. "That's what he said."

"You bring good news, I trust?" Martin asked. Eriama smiled slightly.

There was good news.

"All the major cities of Cyrodiil have agreed to send aid to Bruma," Eriama told them.

"Well, I kinda guessed that," Laura said. "Some of us Blades saw soldiers from Cheydinhal arrived weeks ago. Also, I thought I saw a contingent of Skingrad soldiers from here."

"Well _they _had better be worth it," Eriama shuddered. "I could have sworn that the Count of Skingrad was a vampire."

Not that Eriama hadn't met a vampire before, because she had known Vicente, but her meeting with Janus Hassildor was completely unexpected.

"I just hope they'll be here by the time the battle starts," Martin said, "and we all know that it's going to happen soon."

The Gate issue loomed over everyone's heads that evening. Since all the forces had been gathered in Bruma, soon they would have to plan an assault soon enough. They all had a good idea as to when the gate would open, but Eriama didn't know if they would succeed in stopping it from opening. If Bruma fell, then Tamriel fell with it.

That evening, Laura gave Martin what looked like a giant welkynd stone (it turned out later that it actually was) and Martin placed it on his now cluttered desk. Eriama and Baurus shoved two more small tables over so Martin could work with more space. The stone was one of the last things Martin needed for the ritual.

"Do you know what else we need?" Eriama asked after he said that.

Martin frowned.

"No, unfortunately I don't," Martin replied. "But I hope I manage to find out before the battle for Bruma."

Laura and Martin exchanged looks and this didn't go unnoticed by Eriama. Despite the fact that Martin was once a priest, they may as well have started undressing each other with their eyes.

Eriama left the Great Hall, and went downstairs to the armoury, where she readied a bow and started shooting. Down here, alone, the thought of going out into battle soon could be forgotten.

"You're good at that, you know," Eriama heard a voice behind her say. "Like that of a Bosmer, actually. And people say they're the finest archers in Tamriel."

Eriama turned to see Baurus standing on the steps.

"Maybe that's because a Bosmer taught me," Eriama replied, then remembered back to her time in the Brotherhood, and her friend Tel. Tel was one of the most amazing archers Eriama had ever met. But, of course, Eriama had learnt the basics from her father.

"Think you can tell me more about yourself now?" Baurus asked. "because I know a little?"

Eriama blanched.

"How little?"

"I know you _killed _someone, Eriama."

Eriama felt bile rise up in her throat. _How could Baurus know?_

"I looked into your prison record while you were away," Baurus continued.

"But do you know why?" Eriama asked bitterly. Baurus didn't reply. "I was in the Dark Brotherhood, that's why."

Eriama began telling her childhood story, what little she knew about her parents, and how she ended up killing Sarethi by accident, resulting in Ulina's arrest. And then, her role on the Dark Brotherhood and how Lucien found her at age sixteen. Eriama looked at Baurus. His expression was unreadable.

She _hated _that.

"I know what you're planning to do," she said. "I imagine you hate me now, right?"

Baurus narrowed his eyes, but said nothing.

"I...I'm not who you think I was, right?" Eriama pressed on. "You said you thought I was a noble knight when you first met me."

Baurus said nothing, but started to walk away. Eriama felt her heart sink.

She guessed that was the end of her friendship with Baurus.

* * *

The sky above was a light grey the next morning, and Eriama sat around the grass with Gemile and a few other Blades discussing battle strategies for what would likely occur the next morning in Bruma.

"What we need," Gemile said, "is a definite plan. Of course, we'd have to talk to Jauffre before it goes into action, but I have a few ideas."

"Like what?" Eriama asked.

"Well, I thought perhaps you could lead the archers," Gemile suggested. Eriama said nothing to this, but felt that Gemile had a good idea of what she was good at at that point.

"So, Jauffre's leading the battle?" Eriama asked.

Gemile sighed.

"Yes, he is," Gemile nodded towards the temple hall. "And I have to say, I'm glad he's doing it. There is no one else with enough skill here to lead the battle."

A map of County Bruma was spread across the floor, with Gemile, Eriama and Steffan drawing on it with a simple plan. Eriama would take the archers east and west of the gates, where they would shoot on command, while the rest of the fighters would follow the lead.

A few moments later, Eriama thought she could hear arguments coming from inside the Temple. She and Gemile got up and headed inside, where Martin and Laura were in a heated argument and Jauffre stood to the side. Laura didn't look too happy, but when Eriama found out why, she didn't blame her.

"I can't believe you, Martin," Laura snapped. "After all the trouble I went through -"

"With all due respect, sire," Jauffre cut in, giving Laura a pointed look, "there must be another way. The risk is too great!"

"I _know _the risk," Martin responded. He sounded aggravated. "I was at Kvatch. But there is no other way, and we have no choice."

"No choice in what?" Eriama asked.

"Letting the Great Gate open outside Bruma," Laura spat, glaring at Martin with ill-disguised rage.

Eriama felt rage bubble to the surface of her mind then. _Has Martin lost his mind? _

"Martin - with all due respect - are you _insane?" _Gemile was angry. The sight was quite surreal to Eriama. Gemile was normally a calm and collected person and under the current circumstances, Eriama admired her for that.

"Gemile," Jauffre began, but his voice was drowned out by a few different voices shouting at the top of their lungs. All talking about how this was a bad decision and that Martin was putting the world at risk. Eriama was getting sick of hearing it.

"SHUT UP!" Eriama screamed, her voice shaking an uneven. "You are all complete idiots! Can't you see that Martin is doing his best! Obviously the gate has to be opened for a reason. What is it Martin?"

Martin cleared his throat, and glanced towards Laura.

"We need the great sigil stone to open the portal to Mankar's Paradise," Martin said. "In all honesty, I should have seen it sooner. It's the counterpart to the Great Welkynd Stone, just as the first two were the opposed powers of the daedra and the divines. Welkynd stones contain the concentrated power of Mundus; their counterparts are Sigil stones, which are used to hold open Oblivion Gates. A Great Sigil Stone, then, is what we require."

"Except the only way the stone is just plain idiotic!" Laura yelled.

"I know you don't like it, Laura," Martin said. "I know Jauffre doesn't like it…neither do Gemile and Baurus."

Baurus's name felt like a punch to the stomach.

"...the Countess of Bruma certainly isn't going to like it -"

"The Countess won't just 'not like it,' Martin!" Gemile interjected. "She will _never _agree to it!"

"Well it's the only way!" Eriama snapped. "If he's going to be your emperor, you listen to his orders no matter what!"

It ended in silence.

* * *

Martin decided he was tired and needed some rest, but the young priest of Akatosh didn't look tired as he stormed back to his bedroom, something Eriama was quick to notice as she and a great majority of the Blades began packing up their gear for the battle the next morning. Tonight they would head down to Bruma and lie amongst the allies from other cities, under the stars and snow…

Eriama _hated _the snow.

Maybe it was because of her Dunmer heritage, and the fact that eastern Morrowind - where her father's family was from - was supposed to be one of the hotter places in Tamriel, but Eriama couldn't _stand _the cold. _Better make sure to pack the extra blankets._

"Can I talk to you?"

Eriama felt her ears perk up. It was Laura. After months of living under the same roof as the Imperial, Eriama had learnt to recognize her voice by now.

"Yeah, sure," Eriama said.

"How could you?" Laura whispered. "How could you put it into his head that it's a good idea to let that gate open?"

Eriama rolled her eyes. She had a feeling Laura was going to do this sooner or later.

"Are you seriously going to ask me that question?" Eriama responded, stuffing her armor, weapons and other necessities into her rucksack. "Because if you do, then you're stupider than I once thought you were when we escaped from prison."

"He's going to get everyone killed!" Laura snapped. "He could die and the Empire could fall!"

"Laura," Eriama began. "I don't think your outburst here has anything to do with the Empire's sad state."

Eriama saw Laura's face redden slightly. Her eyes widened and the slight red tinge started spreading from her face to other parts of her body.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Laura said.

"Everyone in Cloud Ruler Temple and their _mother_ knows you and Martin are closer than the average Blade and Dragonborn heir," Eriama pointed out. She hated to be harsh to one of her best friends, but this needed to be said. "And unlike Jauffre, who never says you guys have a thing outright, me and most of the other Blades don't have a problem with it. And I understand that you love him, I really do...but if you can't listen to his orders as an Emperor, then you really do have a problem."

Laura blanched.

"Forget Martin then," the Imperial woman said, "what about the people in Bruma? What if we don't get the stone in time and they all die? Do we really want to be responsible for the sacking of _another city?"_

"I don't like it either," Eriama admitted. The thought of all those people - men, women and children - had not been forgotten. It was an incredible risk. "But I've decided to disregard that for the moment and think about what would happen if we _did _get the stone on time. We would be a step closer to winning this crisis, Laura!"

Laura took a deep breath.

"I suppose I should go pack," Laura said.

"No," Eriama said. "We'll go down there and discuss the battle plans with Countess Carvain first thing on the morrow. Me and Gemile. But I think you should talk to Martin. He's not godsdamned tired anyway, the faker."

Laura nodded, and then head for the direction of the West Wing. To Martin's bedroom, no doubt. The thought was pushed out of Eriama's mind as she pushed the door open, and let snowflakes fall onto her face.

The gate...Bruma...the fate of Tamriel was on the horizon.


	9. Council of War

**_Chapter eight: Council of War._**

Laura opened the door to Martin's room, and saw that Martin was indeed awake. He was sitting back on his bed and frowned when he saw her.

"Shouldn't you be with the other Blades? Come to tell me off again?" Martin asked curtly.

Laura sighed.

"No," she replied, "Eriama talked to me and...while I don't like this plan of yours, I can see now that there is no other way. But, at least you'll be safe here."

Martin winced. This didn't go unnoticed by Laura, and a few seconds after that she felt herself scowl.

"You're...you're not thinking of going out onto that battlefield, are you?" Laura asked. "Oh, _please _tell me you're not."

"I have to," was Martin response. "In fact, I'm going to lead the defense of Bruma myself."

"_Martin!"_

Martin on the battlefield...that thought alone made Laura's stomach churn. But leading the battle?

"If I am to be Emperor, it's time I started acting like one," he finished.

"You can't do that! I...Jauffre was going to lead the troops. If he can't, then someone else can. _Oblivion, _Martin, even I could do that -"

"Laura, now you're rambling," Martin pointed out. "Could you come over here a moment? I need to talk to you."

Slowly, Laura nodded and sat on the bed beside Martin, resting her head on his shoulder. Martin wrapped an arm around her, and his free hand was softly stroking her cheeks.

"Remember when we first met in Kvatch?" He asked

Laura let out a hollow laugh. "Remember? How could I ever forget? The city was burning, remember?"

Laura could have sworn she saw the corners of Martin's mouth twitch.

"I told you that I didn't want any part of the gods' plan then," he continued. Laura knew all too well. She tried her best to forget how defeated and tired and _angry _Martin was when she first met him. These days, he seemed to be a bit happier. He was a stronger person. And so was she.  
"Now, I still don't know if there is a divine plan, Laura, but I've come to realize that it doesn't matter."

"Then what _does?"_ Laura asked. She was well aware that her voice was shaking, but she didn't care. "That you sacrifice yourself so people will know how _brave _of an Emperor you were before you even lit the Dragonfires?"

"No, Laura," Martin squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her. "What matters is that we act. That we do what's right when confronted with evil. That's what you did at Kvatch. It wasn't the gods that saved us, it was you and Eriama. Were you acting for the gods? I don't know. But now it's my turn to act."

"But what if you die trying?" Laura asked.

She glanced at Martin, and saw a wicked grin spread across his face.

"If I don't live through tomorrow, or you for that matter…"

"Don't jinx it," Laura warned, but felt herself smile then. She had a fairly good idea of what was coming next.

"...then I want my last night to be here with you."

Those were just the words Laura needed to hear. She leaned over and kissed Martin, and let him take the lead. They needed this, Laura thought. They needed all the comfort they could get before Oblivion took them.

* * *

Morning came quicker than Laura would have liked, and when she awoke Martin was not beside her. His usual blue robes hung over the chair by his desk, and his side of the bed had been made already. Laura blinked a few times and saw that the sun outside was now rising over Bruma County. Under other circumstances, she would have enjoyed it, but the fact that it was morning meant she would have to go to Bruma with everyone else.

Laura sighed and got out of Martin's bed, and picked up her clothing from the night before, hastily dressing herself before leaving the West Wing. There, she saw Martin talking with Jauffre.

Martin was wearing Imperial Dragon armor, much like Tiber Septim's armor that Laura was sent to retrieve from Sancre Tor weeks ago. Laura had no idea where he managed to get that set, though. Unless it was once Uriel's.

"Laura," Jauffre began, "I thought you were down in Bruma with the other Blades?"

"It was part of of the plan," Laura admitted. "But I was -"

Martin stepped forwards.

"_I _asked her to stay," Martin said. Laura tried to keep a straight face. She found it hard to imagine Martin lying. Not that it was entirely a lie.

Jauffre frowned. "Very well. Well, let's get down to Bruma then, shall we?"

* * *

Bruma was crowded with soldiers from all over Cyrodiil, where they set up camp towards the edge of the castle. Laura, Martin and Jauffre, along with the remaining Blades from Cloud Ruler Temple, started looking around for any familiar faces. Eriama was standing by the castle doors with Gemile. After Laura called their names, they came rushing forwards.

"Nice armor, Martin," Eriama remarked. "You'd look a right sight out on the battlefield in that."

Gemile smiled at Martin with an almost motherly gaze. "You look like your father."

Martin looked surprised. "I do?"

"Oh, yes," Gemile nodded. "Spitting image, as a matter of fact. You see, I knew him once so I know." Gemile's motherly look faded as she turned away from Martin. "Right, I have to talk to the soldiers. Jauffre, you come with me. See you later."

Before Jauffre could protest, his younger sister took ahold of his arm and they left the scene, leaving Martin, Laura and Eriama standing there.

"So, who's going to break the news to the Countess?" Eriama asked. "I mean, she still thinks we're going to _prevent _this damned gate from opening, not let it open. Martin?"

"Ask her to meet me at the Chapel of Talos for a council of war," Martin responded. "That seems a fitting place to make such desperate plans."

There was silence for a few moments, and the three watched as the soldiers started making their way from the camp towards the center of the city, where Gemile and Jauffre were no doubt explaining the battle plans.

"As you command, your highness," Laura said.

Martin shook his head and laughed.

"Please, Laura. I need your judgement, not your obedience."

Laura frowned.

"I explained myself to you so you understand me, and so you can explain to the Countess. I'm afraid she may take a bit more convincing than you."

"Then we'll never convince her," Laura declared.

Eriama shook her head. "Oh, yes we will. The Countess will listen to reason, whether she likes it or not."

Eriama stalked off to Castle Bruma then, with enough determination for ten people. Laura glanced at Martin, and then made the move to follow her friend.

* * *

Countess Narina Carvain was sitting on her throne when Laura and Eriama arrived in the Great Hall of Castle Bruma. She sat there, with a cold, regal air coming off her. She had her auburn hair tied back into an elaborate hairstyle. She was also wearing a blue laced dress, and frowned when she saw Laura and Eriama enter her domain.

She wasn't happy to hear the news about Bruma, as Martin had predicted.

"This...Prince?" Narina Carvain didn't even attempt to hide her disgust. "Emperor? Martin would risk my whole city to gain a Great Sigil Stone?"

"Your Grace," Eriama began. Lauta thought the Dunmer beside her sounded professional. Certainly not like the friend Laura had come to know, "I'm afraid this is the only way for us to succeed...if we take this risk. You see, The Amulet of Kings has been stolen by the Mythic Dawn. That stone may be the only chance of getting it back."

"This is the only way to stop this invasion from Oblivion?" Narina smiled slightly.

"Yes," Laura confirmed.

Narina nodded and got out of her seat and stood.

"I must confess, Eriama, you are the first person to speak of victory against these daedra. This war has seemed hopeless to me, but what else was there to do but hold on and wait for a hero to arise to save us? And now it seems there is an heir to the throne after all, hidden at Cloud Ruler Temple... and perhaps true heroes as well?"

Laura looked towards Eriama. The elf seemed more than a bit flustered, and looked as if she was struggling to find the right words to say. No matter.

"Martin awaits you at the Chapel of Talos, Your Grace," Laura said meekly.

"You avoid answering my question." Narina scowled. "Very well, don't think I doubt you, because I most certainly do not. The rulers of Bruma have long had dealings with Cloud Ruler Temple. We know whom they serve. I will meet Martin at the Chapel. When all is ready, I will order my men to stop closing the Gates and prepare for battle." The Countess turned to her personal guards. "Bor, fetch me my cloak, if you please! It's going to be rather chilly out there!"

* * *

The council of war began the moment everyone arrived at the Chapel. Blades and guards took to sitting on the unoccupied pews, while Martin and the Countess stood in the middle of the room. Flanking beside Narina was Captain Burd and her personal bodyguard, while Laura stood beside Martin on one side, and Eriama, Baurus, Gemile and Jauffre were on the other side. Narina lifted her head high and gave Martin a slight smile. Martin smiled back. The nonverbal exchange made Laura look away in unidentifiable horror.

"Your Highness, I am Countess Narina Carvain," Narina curtsied as she said those words. "At your service."

Martin looked flustered.

"I thank you, but there is no need for any formality at this time," his smile faded. "I am not Emperor yet."

Without thinking, Laura took ahold of Martin's hand and gave it a slight squeeze, hoping it would reassure him. Martin gave Laura a quick glance, then turned back to the Countess.

"I am quite new to this notion of being heir to the throne," he continued. "Thank you for coming. I know I am asking for a great deal of trust, but this is the only way. I would not suggest it otherwise."

"No need," Narina said, "the heroes of Kvatch already explained this situation to me. I have already agreed to it. We will not win this war through caution."

"Wiser words have never been spoken, Your Grace," Gemile said. Narina acknowledged Gemile with a nod in her direction, but said nothing.

"You have a rare gift, to know when desperation is the path of wisdom," Martin told the Countess. Laura could have sworn she saw the Countess blush, and then knew instantly why she felt the horror she felt. _Dammit._

"I will do everything in my power to defend your city, my Lady," Martin promised.

"Good," Narina said, "because if Bruma falls, the Empire falls with it. So be it."

The council was officially over after that point, and it ended with everyone leaving the chapel. Martin and his Blades walked towards the city gates, while Countess Narina Carvain walked back towards the castle. Several of the civilians of the city were ordered to stay underground, but that didn't stop them from standing in the streets, cheering Martin's name. Men, women and children of all ages and backgrounds called out Martin's name and screamed for him to be victorious.

"All hail Martin Septim!"

"All hail the Dragonborn!"

"Huzzah for the Emperor!"

"MARTIN! MARTIN! MARTIN!

And then there was a crowd of people shouting her's and Eriama's names as well.

"All hail the Heroes of Kvatch!"

"Huzzah! It's Laura Haynori and Eriama Therayn!"

"I swear," Eriama muttered under her breath, "if I hear the word 'huzzah' one more time…"

The gates out of Bruma opened, and from the distance Laura could see the battlefield where the soldiers were heading.

It was time to go to war.

It was time to get back was was stolen from them.

* * *

**A/N: No new updates on this for awhile, folks. But I'm sure you know what the next chapter will be based off if you've played the game. **


	10. Soldiers of Cyrodiil

**_Chapter Nine: Soldiers of Cyrodiil_**

They all now stood on the battlefield, the archers were in the back. Martin stood right in the middle, clad in his Imperial Dragon armor with Laura standing beside him. Eriama couldn't see them very well, but she could certainly hear them.

"Soldiers of Cyrodiil!"

Eriama stood up higher. Martin was now pacing the area, holding up a large, glass sword high above his head.

"The Empire will stand or fall by what we do here today! Will we let the daedra do to Bruma what they did to Kvatch? Will we let them burn our _homes? _We will let them kill our _families?"_

The sky, which was pale purple a few minutes ago, was now starting to change into a dark red. Eriama unconsciously started touching her bow. The gates could open any moment.

"NO! We make our stand here, today, for the whole of Cyrodiil!" Martin continued. "We must hold fast until the Heroes of Kvatch can destroy their Great Gate. We must kill whatever comes out of that gate! Soldiers of Cyrodiil! _Do you stand with me?"_

The crowd of soldiers in front of Martin and Laura cheered for Bruma, Cyrodiil, and their respective cities. The sky above them was now a blood red, with no clouds in sight. The first gate had now opened, and daedra of all different kinds began spilling out of the gate.

"ARCHERS!" Eriama yelled, and the group of archers behind her started readying their bows and arrows. Arrows flew in every direction, while the soldiers up front slashed heads off of Scamps and Dremoras. They seemed to be the only things coming out of that wave. By the time the daedra were dead on the ground, they already had a small body count of their own. Some of the soldiers from Anvil had fallen. Cheers sounded.

"This battle is far from over!" Laura yelled. "Another gate could open. STICK TOGETHER!"

The second gate opened, and more powerful daedra started emerging from the depths of Oblivion. Spider daedra, daedroths, more powerful dremora, and those horrible blue monsters that Eriama didn't know the name of.

The crowd of soldiers became more divided as time passed, and the daedra killed even more of their allies. One of the gigantic blue things started walking towards Eriama and the rest of the archers. Eriama suddenly thought back to her time spent closing the gate not too far from where she was now. The blue monster was heading towards her, his fists outstretched.

Suddenly, Eriama felt herself being pushed out of the way by a strong pair of hands. Within seconds, she was on the ground.

_Baurus. _He had saved her.

"Thank...you?" Eriama finished awkwardly.

"No problem."

The monster started to fit on of the archers. Eriama started fumbling around in her rucksack. She had a paralysis potion somewhere. She could use it on her arrows. _It's not going to take long._

"I send my regards," Eriama muttered.

Then, the blue monster fell dead onto the ground.

* * *

For what seemed like hours, the battle continued. Their body count went up to almost all of the soldiers Eriama had managed to gather, leaving only a handful standing. Luckily, no one of real importance had died. Jauffre, Gemile, Baurus, Martin and Laura were all still alive, though they had suffered minor injuries. More gates to Oblivion opened, however, and a circle of them surrounded the battlefield. Until…

"NO!" Eriama heard Laura cry out. Seconds later, Eriama found out Laura's cry of protest was justified. A great, fiery gate - just like the one at Kvatch - opened right before their eyes.

"You need to go!"

Eriama turned around to see Martin and Jauffre supporting a now limping Gemile. Eriama and Laura exchanged looks.

"That gate! You only have a few hours to close that gate!" Martin continued, yelling over the sounds of roaring fires and screams of pain. "GO!"

Laura ran into the gate, and Eriama sighed. She would have to do this again.

* * *

By now, Eriama was familiar with the fiery deadlands, but this time it was different. Parts of it were still the same; she could still feel the heat of Oblivion on her skin, and a sense of danger that she had become accustomed to over the past few months. But the siege engine in front of her was not a normal sight in the deadlands.

In a few hours, the engine would come out of the gate and destroy Bruma. Eriama could see the sigil tower from where they were, but there were plenty of obstacles to stop them from getting to the tower - and along with it, the Great Sigil Stone.

Laura rushed along, and then climbed up onto the broken piece of bridge in front of them. There were four smaller towers. In in those smaller towers were levers they could use to get to the sigil keep.

* * *

The great stone was right in front of them, and there were several dremoras guarding the path towards it. Eriama pulled out her bow, and began shooting the first one she saw.

"Dammit!" Laura cried. "They have one of those spider things with them!"

It was one of those spider daedra, shooting sparks of lightning across the room. Laura managed to avoid most of them. _Thank goodness, _Eriama thought. The little spiders surrounding the monstrous thing in front of Laura, however, bit her on the ankle. Laura looked as if she was about to fall over, but kept on going, until the spider fell limply to the ground. Laura eventually did as well.

"_LAURA!" _Eriama screamed, but then stopped when she realized she had been grabbed by the shoulders by a formidable looking dremora.

"_You should not be here, mortal," _he seethed. Eriama, not thinking, headbutted the dremora with the back of her head, knocking him to the ground.

"Do you all say that, or it it reserved for me?" She joked, before taking Laura's sword off the ground and stabbing dremora. Then, she helped Laura off the ground.

"I...I can walk," Laura said, an arm falling over Eriama's shoulders. Laura did this for her once, it was time to return the favor.

"Clearly not," Eriama returned, wrapping an arm around Laura's waist, before climbing up the ramp and grabbing the stone. The stone was heavy, and it was hard to support Laura while carrying the stone, but somehow she managed. The room turned stark white, and then, they were back in Tamriel.

"LAURA!" Eriama heard Martin cry out. Martin's helmet was now gone, and his brown hair blew into his face with the wind. He took Laura from Eriama, and held her close.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"Don't mention it," she replied, "but she needs medication and soon."

Laura opened her eyes, and held Martin back. Eriama pointedly turned away. She didn't need to see this. She didn't need to watch as Laura and Martin kissed as the siege engine fell before their eyes, and she didn't need to watch Jauffre's disapproving expression.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter didn't want to get written. Next chapter is Paradise, people. :)**


	11. Hellish Paradise

**A/N: The last chapter was short, so I decided to post this tonight as well. Yeah, I have way too much time on my hands, I know...**

* * *

**_Chapter ten: Hellish Paradise._**

Laura awoke with a splitting headache and flashes of what happened the day before. The battle, the gate, the _stone, _Martin kissing her _in front of the entire group of soldiers. What was he thinking? What's Jauffre going to say? What am I -_

The door to Martin's room - _how did I even know it was Martin's room? - _opened, revealing Gemile and a displeased looking Jauffre.

"How are you feeling?" Gemile asked, sitting on the bed.

Laura blinked a few times. "I don't know...I have a headache, and...where's Martin?"

"Ah, yes," Jauffre began, "Martin…"

"Jauffre, are you seriously going to start this _now?" _Gemile snapped.

Laura looked up. _Start what now?_

"Yes, Gemile, _now," _Jauffre said harshly, looking towards his sister with a look that Laura quickly identified as anger. Then, he turned to Laura with a similar look. "So, it has come to my attention that you and Martin have been having romantic relations…"

Laura blanched, but said nothing, letting Jauffre continue on. She didn't like the way this was going.

"And as you know, when we find the amulet, Martin is going to be crowned Emperor," Jauffre continued. "There will be many people who will disapprove, given the fact that Martin is not an illegitimate heir...so you two may have to stop this charade of yours."

Laura sat up, forgetting her injuries and looked Jauffre in the didn't know what to feel. Part of her expected this to happen, but another part of her was so angry at Jauffre for finally saying it.

"It is probably for the best," Gemile admitted. "Jauffre just doesn't want either of you to make a terrible mistake, like -"

"I'm not going to," Laura snapped. "I mean, I know I'm _nothing _compared to him, but we've been through _so _much together...I can't just _stop."_

"Well, you are one of his _Blades," _Jauffre snapped, "learn your place and stop _distracting _him. Your place is to protect him, not to _seduce _him."

"Excuse me?" Laura yelled. "_Seduce him? _Jauffre, _I am in love with him. _And he's _told _me that he feels the same way -"

"Laura," Jauffre began sharply, "when Martin is crowned, he will marry Countess Narina Carvain."

At this news, Laura felt her heart sink in horror; the same horror she felt when Narina and Martin met in the Chapel of Talos. She turned to Gemile, and saw that the Breton's expression was one of shock, before it contorted into anger. Gemile had obviously been just as clueless as Laura was.

"_What?" _Laura seethed.

"It's already been arranged," Jauffre said nonchalantly.

"_Excuse me?" _Gemile roared. "Forgive me, my brother, but arranged marriage? How could you possibly do that to _Martin, _of all people? How could you do that to your own?"

"Gemile," Jauffre warned, but said nothing else. Laura was now more confused than ever. _His own?_

"Remember what Uriel went through with Caula all those years ago?" Gemile continued. "Maybe Narina isn't as bad as that pampered bitch was, but I still won't let you do that to _my own son!"_

_Smash! _The glass of water on Martin's bedside table fell off as soon as Laura jumped up at the sound of Gemile's voice.

_Gemile is Martin's _mother? Laura thought. _Gemile is Martin's mother. _The thought repeated itself in Laura's mind for about two minutes, until she managed to speak.

"Does Martin know?" Laura asked.

Jauffre didn't respond, but walked out of the room. Silence filled the room, and Laura hated that. Gemile sighed, got up from the bed, and started to clean up the mess off the floor.

"I haven't told him," Gemile said suddenly said. "Martin, I mean."

"Why not?" Laura demanded. "Don't you think he deserves to know?"

"Uriel wouldn't have wanted me to tell him," Gemile answered, "Jauffre certainly doesn't want me to tell him, and even if I did, it would cause more harm than not...Martin has enough on his plate already...he doesn't need to know who his mother is."

Laura looked up. Martin and Laura had once talked about the possibility of Martin's real mother once, very briefly.

"He thinks his mother - his _real _mother - might be someone like a common serving girl or a whore or...or…" Laura sighed. "I think you should tell him. Soon. Before he takes the throne, Gemile. That might be your only chance to tell him."

"Tell him what?" Gemile asked bitterly. "That I'm his real mother as a result from being seduced by the Emperor? That his birth was a result of a terrible mistake? Do you really think that's going to make him feel _any better? _Laura, I've loved Martin all of his life...and because I love him, I know it wouldn't be the right thing to do."

"Gemile," Laura said sharply, "if you don't tell him, I will."

* * *

Hours after Laura awoke, she felt OK to stand on her own two feet again. Eriama and Baurus both supported her back into the great hall, where Martin was preparing the ritual. He was back to wearing his blue priest's robes, and letting his shoulder-length brown hair hang over his shoulders. Laura couldn't help but constantly notice signs of Gemile in Martin that she hadn't noticed before. It was true Martin had inherited the Septim blue eyes of his father, but the shape of his eyes was more like Gemile's.

"We're now ready to go into Paradise," Martin said, "but only one person can enter the portal. And there may be no way back."

"I'll do it," Laura said suddenly.

Martin scowled.

"You could get killed, Laura."

"And I could have died on all those errands you sent me," Laura reminded him softly. "It's like the Countess said yesterday...we will not win this war through caution."

Martin kissed her lightly on the forehead, before cradling her head in his palms lightly.

"Get some rest, my love."

Martin was about to turn away to the West Wing to get some rest of his own, but Laura grabbed him by the arm.

"Martin, there's something I need to tell you," she began. There was no way she was going to let Gemile keep this a secret. Not from him.

"What is it, Laura?"

"Gemile…" Laura paused. "She's your…"

"That's quite alright, Laura," Laura turned to see Gemile smiling at them both. "I'll tell him."

* * *

Morning came, and Laura awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside in the snow, before getting up, washing and dressing.

Laura decided to wear her Kvatch cuirass. She usually didn't wear it, as wearing it made her feel uncomfortable, but today this was not the case. She wore it with a sense of pride.

The portal to Paradise - and everyone else - was waiting for her when she got up that morning. Eriama handed her her rucksack.

"I took the liberty of stocking you up with plenty of supplies and other things you might need," the Dunmer said. "Martin said we'll have no way of contacting each other once you enter the portal."

"Eriama," Laura began, "I didn't think you'd care."

Eriama looked flustered, but turned away before Laura could say anything, and then began speaking to Laura in an icy tone of voice.

"Not _everything _is about you," Eriama pointed out. "I'm worried about Tamriel as well as you, you know."

"Of course," Laura responded, then turned to Martin. He took ahold of her hands, and the two hugged. That was all they could do, given that Jauffre was standing over them, watching their every move….

"Stay safe, my love," he whispered.

"You too," Laura said, before she turned around and walked straight into the portal.

* * *

Paradise was beautiful, as much as Laura hated to admit it. Rabbits were running across the grass and bees were buzzing near the beautiful flora. The rivers, streams and lakes glinted in what looked like the midday sun back in Cyrodiil, and the sky...the sky and the clouds in the sky went along harmoniously with the brightly shining sun.

Laura looked away quickly. Mankar Camoran was obviously trying to deceive anyone who came this way.

_So, the cats-paws of the Septims arrives at last,_ a voice in Laura's head began, taking her by surprise. _You didn't think you could take me unaware here of all places, did you? In the Paradise that_ I _created?_

Laura shook my head in disbelief. She would know that voice anywhere.

The voice was Mankar Camoran. He seemed to be able to communicate to her, but she couldn't answer back to him at all, because she tried to mentally scream at him, at what he was doing and trying to do to the place she called home, and to _Martin_. But he made no sign he heard her. Instead, he continued.

_Look now, upon my Paradise, Laura Haynori...Gaiar Alata, in the old tongue. A vision of the past... and the future._

She already had, but Camoran's words forced Laura to obey, and she did so. _Get. Out. Of. My. Head._

_Behold the Savage Garden, where my disciples are tempered for a higher destiny: to rule over Tamriel Reborn. If you are truly the hero of destiny, as I hope, the Garden will not hold you for long. Lift your eyes to Carac Agaialor, my seat at the pinnacle of Paradise. I shall await you there. _

Laura shuddered after he stopped speaking, and continued to make her way through the grassy plains before her, encountering large bodies of water, strange plants and even some daedra. Clannfears shrieked, and then ran towards her, only to be knocked down by Chillrend.

It was far from Paradise. In fact, the more time Laura spent in _Paradise, _the more she began to realize it was more of a living hell than the Deadlands ever was.

* * *

After questioning several of the people (all of whom identified only as "ascended mortals"), Laura found herself lost. Many of the ascended mortals looked too terrified to speak to her, for reasons Laura thought foolish to attempt to fathom.

"This is getting stupid," she yelled at the sky. "I'm not getting _anywhere!"_

Laura muttered a silent prayer to the Nine after that, praying that they help her get through this. Before she never actually believed in the Nine, but her whole experience throughout the Oblivion Crisis taught her to hope.

When one of the ascended mortals did talk to Laura, they mentioned how they can no longer die, and vague references to torture. Laura didn't know whether to express how disturbed she was by this information, but they mentioned something about a way out of the Savage Garden.

Laura needed to find a way out. She was getting nowhere. The only thing she could do was trudge along the white, stone path in front of her that looked sort of like an ayleid ruin.

Laura suddenly realized that it _was _an ayleid ruin.

And that there was a Dremora, stronger than any she had ever encountered before, right in front of her.

_"You destroyed the Sigil Tower at Ganonah. My kin say you fought well,"_ he greeted.

Laura was confused. _He's not going to kill me?_

"Ganonah?" She repeated. Laura was sure she looked like an idiot, but at this time and place she didn't care. "I've never heard of it."

She was sure she saw the dremora - his name was Kathutet - grin, even though she had never seen any

Dremora show any form of expression before.

_"Our clan sacked your city of Kvatch... a trifling task fit for scamps,"_ Kathutet explained. Laura thought she heard a hint of embarrassment sweep into the Dremora's voice. _"You and your partner's swift retribution earned you much respect among my people. We had not expected that mortals would act with such resolution and honor. It is no dishonor for us to speak."_

Laura had no idea what to say to this new information, except it would be something to tell Eriama once she got back to Tamriel.

_If I get back, _Laura reminded herself, _if. _And at this point it was a pretty big if.

At this point, Laura figured it would be best for her to get directly to the point with her words and actions.

"I seek Mankar Camoran," she told the Dremora coldly. He laughed - or Laura guessed he laughed at least.

_"You speak directly like one of my people almost. I'm glad I did not kill you immediately," _Kathutet responded. Laura glared at him. She had not idea was to whether she was supposed to feel complimented or insulted by those words, and above all, she wanted Kathutet to get to the point already.

"What do you want?" Laura demanded.

_"There is one way out of the Garden,"_ Kathutet began. _"I guard that path. You will travel that path, and it will bring me honor to defeat you. But you shamed my kin at Ganonah. To bring you into my service... that would also bring me honor. So I offer you a choice. Would you confront me in battle? Or offer me service?"_

Laura hesitated.

"I have some questions," she began.

Kathutet frowned.

_"You are impertinent, mortal. I did not offer to answer questions,"_ Kathutet replied, not bothering to hide his obvious annoyance.

"Then I choose service," Laura said without thinking.

_By the Nine, what am I agreeing to?_

Kathutet only smiled wickedly.

_"An intriguing choice," _Kathutet responded, obviously just as surprised as Laura was. _"And I have a task in mind that will test your wit, and your loyalty. The rabbles of the Savage Garden have imprisoned the Xivilai Anaxes. I consider his humiliation a fitting punishment. However, his shame attaches to me, and though the matter is too small for my attention, it is not too small for one of my servants."_

_So in other words, I get to do his dirty work, _Laura thought resentfully.

_"Free Xivilai Anaxes, and I shall reward you with the key to the Forbidden Grotto... the Bands of the Chosen."_ The dremora finished. Without bothering to think about it, Laura ran off the path in search of the Xivilai's location.

* * *

Laura soon found out what a Xivilai was.

They were those large, blue Daedra that Laura had seen at the battle for Bruma, one had almost killed Eriama. They were all frightening, and Anaxes was no exception. _Now I know why they tried to trap him in this cave, _Laura thought as she knocked down the large sticks keeping a boulder in place. The ascended mortals behind her screamed in protest, but Laura ignored them, letting Anaxes go free. Anaxes grunted in what seemed like appreciation, then went to torment the ascended mortals.

Laura ran back as fast as she could and Kathutet was most pleased with what she had done.

_"Anaxes is free," _he said. "_Order is restored to the Savage Garden. You have served me well. In return for your service, I will give you the key to the Forbidden Grotto, if you still wish it."_

"Of course I still wish it," Laura replied coolly.

_"Take these Bands of the Chosen, then. Wear them, or you cannot enter the Forbidden Grotto, the only way out of the Eternal Garden," _Kathutet produced a pair of bands, much like the prison bands Laura wore when she was locked up. That seemed like an age ago now. Slowly, Laura reached out for them and took them from Kathutet.

"_Honor, and pride, bids me tell you: none can escape the Forbidden Grotto," _the Dremora warned. "_There you will be the charge of my kynsman, Orthe."_

Without another word, Laura walked off and put the bands on. They wrapped tightly around her wrists. It was almost uncomfortable. _Almost. _Something didn't seem quite right.

The bands began to glow red as Laura neared the door to the Forbidden Grotto, but she ignored it and opened the door. The cave was as hot as Oblivion itself.

_How little you understand! _

Laura heard the sound of Mankar Camoran's voice sneer inside her head again. Here, it was louder; stronger. There was no way of blocking it out now.

_You cannot stop Lord Dagon! The Principalities have sparkled as gems in the black reaches of Oblivion since the First Morning._

Laura shook her head in disdain. _The ramblings of a madman..._she thought. Laura would not die listening to the ramblings of a madman.

_Many are their names and the names of their masters: the Coldharbour of Meridia, Peryite's Quagmire, the ten Moonshadows of Mephala, and... and Dawn's Beauty, the Princedom of Lorkhan... misnamed 'Tamriel' by deluded mortals._

_He truly was insane,_ Laura thought with another shake of her head. _Insane, and more deluded than Tamriel's populace ever will be..._Laura gritted her teeth, and tried to block out the voice of Mankar Camoran.

_Yes, you understand now. Tamriel is just one more Daedric realm of Oblivion, long since lost to its Prince when he was betrayed by those that served him. Lord Dagon cannot invade Tamriel, his birthright! He comes to liberate the Occupied Lands!_

_Shut up, _Laura heard the voice inside her head snarl. She didn't want to hear this. She didn't _need _to hear this.

Laura approached another door, and the bands began glowing a slight red colour. She decided to ignore it and opened the door, revealing a long passageway.

_Ask yourself! How is it that mighty gods die, yet the Daedra stand incorruptible? How is it that the Daedra forthrightly proclaim themselves to man, while the gods cower behind statues and the faithless words of traitor-priests? It is simple... they are not gods at all. The truth has been in front of you since you first were born: the Daedra are the true gods of this universe. Julianos, Dibella and Stendarr are all Lorkhan's betrayers, posing as divinities in a principality that has lost its guiding light. What are Scholarship, Love and Mercy when compared to Fate, Night and Destruction? The gods you worship are trifling shadows of First Causes. They have tricked you for Ages -_

"Shut UP!" Laura yelled aloud. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ANYMORE!"

Despite Laura's scream of protest, Camoran's voice droned on.

" _- Why do you think your world has always been contested ground, the arena of powers and immortals? It is Tamriel, the realm of Change, brother to Madness, sister to Deceit. Your false gods could not entirely rewrite history. Thus you remember tales of Lorkhan, vilified, a dead trickster, whose heart came to Tamriel. But if a god can die, how does his heart survive? He is daedroth! TAMRIEL AE DAEDROTH! 'This Heart is the heart of the world, for one was made to satisfy the other.' You all remember this. It is in every legend. Daedra cannot die, so your so-called gods cannot erase him from your minds completely."_

It was then that Laura stopped hearing the voice of Camoran inside her head. He was gone. Laura took a deep breath and started walking towards the nearest way out. Kathutet had warned her there would be no way out, but she had no choice. She _had _to find one.

Instead, she found three Clannfears.

Laura tried to fend them off, but only two of three fell onto the the ground. The last one was strong. Stronger than anything Laura had encountered down in the Grotto. In fact, with one hard knock, she fell to the ground.

She was going to _die._

* * *

Within a few minutes, Laura felt a pair of careful hands pry her off the ground, She only saw a blur of colors, but one of the colors was the burgundy of the Mythic Dawn robes.

_Oh, Gods._

* * *

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter, it wasn't even funny. And yes, we get to see Eriama again next chapter...with a bit of a twist...**


	12. Siege

**A/N: Another back to back update. Yay!**

**This chapter is short. But I hope you enjoy it, as the next one is quite long.**

* * *

_**Chapter eleven: Siege.**_

Eriama twisted a loose curl of her hair, and watched Carol and Jenna pass Martin his father's robes. Eriama was nervous, and she knew Martin was too. They all sat around, and hoped for the best, and tried to avoid any mention of Laura in paradise, lest they get their hopes up and she didn't come back.

Martin and Gemile were now talking to each other in hushed voices. Eriama had no idea what they were talking about, and she didn't want to know, either.

"Mind if we talk for a bit?" Eriama heard Baurus ask.

Eriama nodded.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just needed you to know that whatever happened in your past, it doesn't _really _change who you are now," Baurus began.

"Then why did you run off that day?" Eriama demanded.

"Because...in all honesty, I didn't know what to s-"

Baurus stopped so soon that Eriama began to become suspicious. She heard footsteps outside the Temple. Footsteps were generally normal, but something about this bugged Eriama. Everyone was inside.

"Did you hear…?"

A high pitched scream from across the room sounded as soon as the large doors for Cloud Ruler Temple sounded from across the room as the doors to Cloud Ruler Temple burst open, letting in cold air and a bunch of Mythic Dawn assassins.

"How did they find us?" Eriama heard Steffan ask.

"They knew where we were the whole time!" Eriama shouted, before she readied her bow and started shooting at the directions of one of the assassins. "Everyone, stand your ground!"

The hordes of Mythic Dawn assassins kept coming into the temple, yelling out insults, and as usual, declaring they were not afraid to die. Eriama just kept striking, and saw out of the corner of her eye that Martin was doing the exact same thing; casting fearsome ice spells to keep the assassins at bay.

By the time they were all dead, the halls of Cloud Ruler Temple were covered in blood. Luckily for them, not a single Blade fell.

"How could this happen?" Eriama heard Gemile ask.

"Like I said, they knew where we were," Eriama repeated, then pulled out the letter from Jearl's house she and Laura had found _months _ago.

"But why would they attack us _now?" _Martin asked.

"I think it's because they lost," Eriama said simply. "They know they're losing, they lost at Bruma...attacking Cloud Ruler might have been their only chance to kill Martin."

"We need to get Martin out of here, immediately," Jauffre said. Gemile nodded and, as brother and sister, they grabbed their akaviri katanas and started towards the door, but Martin raised a hand.

"_No," _Martin said firmly. "We wait for Laura to return."

"Martin, what if she doesn't come back?" Gemile asked. "You could die."

"And what if she does?" Martin returned. "We can't just leave her behind! Not if she has the amulet!"

Eriama silently agreed; she wasn't leaving her friend behind. With the door now barricaded, the Blades sat in silence, waiting for any signs of hope.


	13. Taking the Fall

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter, even if it is a bit angsty towards the end. :|**

* * *

**_Chapter twelve: Taking the Fall._**

When Laura awoke again, her vision was nothing but a blur. She felt unbearable heat against her skin, and saw blurs of red, orange and yellow. Her vision slowly cleared up, and she saw she had been close to a stream of lava. Laura looked up. She vaguely remembered someone carrying her…

Sitting beside her was a male Altmer wearing Mythic Dawn robes. He looked as if he was only a few years older than her, with light, blonde hair and a frown. He turned to her in surprise.

"Easy," he said, "you've been through a great deal, from the looks of it. I healed you, but you could still use a few moments to recover."

"Why did you help me?" Laura asked.

"You wear the bands, but you are no prisoner," the Altmer said slowly. "And I'd recognize that emblem on your armor anywhere. You're from Kvatch, aren't you?"

"No," Laura said, then thought of her family that used to live there. "Not exactly, anyway. Why?"

"Then who are you?" The Altmer looked confused.

"I'm here to kill Mankar Camoran," Laura said angrily, getting to her feet. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I won't have to kill you."

"Wait!"

Laura turned around and scowled at the Altmer. He didn't seem to notice, or care, however.

"Can you _really _do it?" He asked. "Can you finally bring this nightmare to an end? Can you defeat Mankar Camoran? And free all the souls of the poor fools who followed him?"

Laura was surprised. She never expected that she would find someone who spoke like that about Mankar Camoran.

"Listen, I can help you," the Altmer said. "You need my help if you are ever to leave the Forbidden Grotto."

"And why should I listen to a word you say?" Laura snapped. "Just _who _are you?"

"I am Eldamil," he said. "And I was one of Mankar Camoran's chief lieutenants. I helped plan the Emperor's assassination. I opened the Great Gate at Kvatch. We were the Chosen. We saw more clearly than ordinary mortals. We would destroy the world and remake it. Mankar Camoran was our leader, our teacher, our Master. He had the secret knowledge. He dealt with Mehrunes Dagon as an equal."

"Why would you want to help me?"

"I was at the sack of Kvatch," Eldamil explained. Laura though he looked angry and bitter as he said those words, and that his voice was filled with remorse. "They had no chance. We took them by surprise, and we carried the walls in the first assault. But they fought on anyway. Desperately. They seemed to think this decadent, mundane world of theirs was worth defending."

"It was," Laura said. "And it still is."

Eldamil nodded and continued.

"I was slain after the battle was over. Three townsfolk hiding in a cellar attacked me when I entered their house, hunting down survivors. They tore me to pieces, although I have no doubt they were immediately killed by my companions. I've had plenty of time to ponder my deeds since I came here.

"Ponder?" Laura asked.

"Ponder, and regret. An eternity of regret," Eldamil elaborated. "For my weakness, the Master sent me here, to torture my former comrades who showed similar ingratitude for his gift of eternal life."

Suddenly, Laura felt sick. She never thought someone in the Mythic Dawn could act like a human being and show remorse for their actions like Eldamil did. She saw them all as enemies instead, as monsters worth nothing more than to be destined to feel the end of her Blade.

But here was Eldamil, showing remorse for his actions by offering to help her. But how could he?

"How do you propose you help me?" Laura asked.

"No one wearing the Bands of the Chosen can leave this Grotto. The doors will not open, and there is no other way out, but I can remove them," Eldamil said. Laura let out a sigh of relief. She could hardly wait to get the damnable bands of her arms. "But I will need time. The Dremora overseer will be here any minute to check up on me. You need to play along until he leaves. Just act like a prisoner, and do as I say. Once Orthe leaves, we can find a quiet spot to remove those Bands."

_Act like a prisoner...got it._

"Fine," she said. Eldamil smiled for the first time since Laura met him.

"Akatosh must have heard my prayers. Even down here. Even after everything I've done."

* * *

Eldamil decided that Laura would have to look the part of a prisoner as well, and he cut her hair as well as took her supplies, assuring her she would get them back. Laura was now no longer wearing her armor, instead opting for prison rags. She felt like an idiot as Eldamil walked with her into the next room, which turned out to be a torture chamber of some sort.

"Remember, just act like a prisoner," Eldamil reminded her.

He gestured for her to enter one of the empty cages that hung above a stream of lava, that was obviously used to torture the ascended mortals, given that they could never die.

"You're kidding, right?" Laura asked. "You actually want me to enter _that? _By _Akatosh's left foot, are you out of your -"_

"Shh!"

The sounds of footsteps caused the two of them to quiet down slightly.

"You want to get out of here, right?" He asked.

"Of course I do, but-"

"Then do as I say for a moment, please," Eldamil snapped, then gestured towards the cage again. Hesitantly at first, Laura took a few steps forward, and flinched when it slammed shut. Another Dremora had shown up, and he looked even more fearsome that Kathutet had been.

_"What's going on in here? Who is this?"_ He demanded, looking at Eldamil for an explanation.

Eldamil put on a calm exterior (and, from the looks of things, struggled to do so) before he continued talking.

"A prisoner, sent in by..."

_"Show me some respect, worm!"_ Orthe snapped. _"Unless you want to end up in the cages with them."_

Eldamil nodded.

"... Yes, kynreeve, Sir. This prisoner was sent in by Kathutet for questioning. I was about to begin," the elf corrected. Orthe looked satisfied before glancing at Laura, before he turned back to Eldamil with a glare.

_"This is not one of Mankar Camoran's chattels from the garden. Who is she?_" He demanded.

Eldamil blanched before smiling and saying, "Nothing escapes your vigilance, kynreeve. Kathutet wondered as well. This is why he sent her for questioning."

Orthe showed some sign of satisfaction before saying, _"Very well...carry on."_

"Of course, kynreeve," Eldamil said before pulling the lever right in front of him. The cage started to slowly drop down, towards the lava.

_I'm such an idiot. I never should have trusted that fool. I'm going to die!_

The heat began to make Laura sweat to the point she was sure she'd be drenched. Laura took a deep breath in anticipation that she would die.

Then, the cage raised up and Laura saw that she was going to live after all. The door on the other side of her collapsed, and Laura looked across from her. Orthe was gone, yet Eldamil remained.

"Orthe may be back in a moment, so you have to run now!" He yelled. "I'll catch up to you as soon as I can!"

He cast some sort of spell, and Laura found that her rucksack - and all her supplies - were back in her arms. Laura nodded her appreciation, and made a run for it.

* * *

Eldamil lived up to his promise; Laura's bands were gone and she would now be able to leave the Forbidden Grotto and find Mankar Camoran.

"Let me come with you," Eldamil said. "Let me help you kill Mankar Camoran. I am not without power."

"Fine," Laura said.

The two of them left the dark caverns of the Forbidden Grotto, and walked through the grassy plains. Laura had to admit it was nice to be outside with fresh air and sunshine again after a long period, even if the nice things were apart of Mankar Camoran's _hell _that he created.

There was an ayleid ruin ahead, except it didn't look like the ruins back in Cyrodiil. The ruins in Cyrodiil were old, dirty and falling apart. This one looked as if the ayleids themselves had just crafted it. Standing by the entrance were two Mythic Dawn agents.

"We'd better be careful here," Eldamil said. "That's Ruma and Raven Camoran."

"Wait, what?" Laura asked. She knew one of those names. _Ruma. _It was the Camoran's daughter, and the one at Dagon's shrine. _Eriama _killed _her._

"Surprised?" Laura heard Ruma begin."You did not expect to see me again, did you?"

The Altmer woman gave Laura a nasty smirk. Obviously Laura must have shown her surprise.

"You have no grasp of the power that my father has at his command," she continued, "you think you can stop us? Soon Mehrunes Dagon will walk upon Tamriel for the first time since the Mythic Age, and our victory will be complete. Come, my father is waiting to welcome you at Carac Agaialor."

_Welcome? _Laura thought. _Oh, yes, I'm sure he's going to 'welcome' me...after his stupid cult tried to kill me more than once already._

Laura followed Ruma and Raven Camoran in the ayleid palace in front of her, with Eldamil trailing along behind her.

It was time to face him.

* * *

"I have waited a long time for you, Champion of Old Tamriel," Camoran began, the glee in his

voice unmistakable.

Laura found it incredibly disgusting.

"You are the last gasp of a dying age. You breathe the stale air of false hope."

"I do?" Laura asked. _"False _hope? You sound like you _know_ you will win. Congratulations."

In truth, Laura was terrified, but was foolish enough to let the sarcastic part of her – a trait she normally saw in Eriama – get the better of her.

_Dammit!_

"How little you understand!" Camoran sneered, the tone of his voice patronizing. Laura snorted her disgust. Clearly he thought she was foolish and naïve, because it sounded (to Laura, at least) like he was talking to a child who had just learnt a horrible truth. "You cannot stop Lord Dagon. The walls between our worlds are crumbling. The Mythic Dawn grows nearer with every rift in the firmament. Soon, very soon, the lines now blurred will be erased. Tamriel and Oblivion rejoined! The Mythic Age reborn!"

"Not if I have _anything_ to say about it, you murderous bastard," Laura seethed, looking directly at him.

Camoran didn't shift his eyes from Laura for a second. He instead continued his rambles.

"Lord Dagon shall walk Tamriel again. The world shall be remade. The new age shall rise from the ashes of the old. My vision shall be realized. Weakness will be purged from the world, and

mortal and immortal alike purified in the refiner's fire. My long duel with the Septims is over, and I have the mastery."

_He won't win as long as you know what to do, _Laura told herself, then moved her hand towards Chillrend's hilt. She heard footsteps behind her.

_Eldamil._

"The Emperor is dead," Camoran declared.

_Uriel may be dead, but Martin isn't. He's the Emperor now._

"The Amulet of Kings is mine. And the last defender of the last ragged Septim stands before me, in the heart of my power. Let us see who at last has proved the stronger!"

Eldamil pulled out a dagger – Laura wasn't sure where he had gotten it – and attacked Ruma, before proceeding to take the staff she was holding and then attacked her brother Raven, who then seemed too sick to continue fighting, before collapsing to his death on the floor.. Camoran looked shocked for a moment, almost as if he mourned his children's deaths, before turning to Laura.

"Give me the amulet," Laura said sharply, "before I have to take it from you by force."

"You came for the amulet, so take it!" Camoran spat, before he cast a strong fireball in Laura's direction. Laura ducked.

"So you wanna fight _dirty, _huh?" She snarled. She unsheathed Chillrend, before attempting to stab him. "Well, you just got your wish -"

"Laura, _no!"_

Laura turned around, and saw Eldamil behind her.

"He's absorb any magika you hit him with!" He yelled. "Use the dagger I dropped instead!"

Laura quickly grabbed the dagger off the floor, and pointed it towards Camoran.

"Impressive," Camoran said with a slight smile. "But you cannot stop me, or Lord Dagon. But, it looks like you will die with me repeating my words to you."

Laura said nothing, but continued to point the dagger at his throat. She saw a glint of something else in Camoran's eyes. Something she never expected.

_Fear._

"You think you can kill me?" Camoran demanded. "You think you can _stop_ the almighty Lord Dagon?"

"I do," Laura replied, "Because I have hope. And my hope will deepen, when I kill you."

Camoran said nothing.

"You know something, Camoran?" Laura asked angrily. "I actually feel really sorry for people like you. Dedicating your entire life to Daedra is pathetic. Especially Daedra like Mehrunes Dagon. You should have known that one day you would fall."

And then she stabbed him.

* * *

After Mankar Camoran died, the atmosphere in Paradise changed. Laura could feel the ground beneath her shake. One of the pillars above her broke off, and fell onto the ground. Laura let out a scream, and turned to Eldamil.

"We need to get out of here!" She yelled.

Eldamil only shook his head, and smiled sadly.

"With Camoran's death, Paradise and everything apart of it will be destroyed," he explained. "That includes me. You, however, must go back to where you came from. Get the Amulet now!"

Laura quickly snatched the Amulet of Kings off of Camoran's body.

"Don't forget me," Eldamil said.

Laura smiled.

"I _won't."_

Seconds later, Laura found herself back in Cloud Ruler Temple. The floor beneath her was scorched black, and she herself was covered in soot. The Blades surrounded her, but Laura looked towards Eriama and Martin, their faces filled with relief. Laura looked at the room around her...Mythic Dawn robes were lying around the room. She made a note to ask about it later.

Martin was wearing his father's robes. Something had _obviously _happened.

"What happened to your hair?" Eriama asked.

"It's a long story," Laura replied, before turning to Martin.

"You're back," he said. "Does this mean…?"

"Yes," Laura confirmed. "Mankar Camoran is dead, and I have the amulet."

Laura took it out of her rucksack. The red amulet glistened in the light as Laura held it out to Martin.

"I believe this belong to you," she said with a smile.

Martin blanched. "Belongs…to me?"

Laura noticed that the Blades were watching her and Martin with interest. Laura did her best to ignore this and smiled at Martin warmly.

"Yes," she said, "to you."

"The Amulet of Kings? So you and Jauffre have said…" Martin looked flustered. "If it is true...if the Emperor really was my father, then I should be able to wear it. Only those of the Septim blood can wear the Amulet of Kings," he said.

Laura took the amulet from Martin and placed it around his neck. The amulet fit perfectly around his neck. Martin looked surprised, and Laura laughed slightly at this.

"See," she said, "you _are _Uriel's son."

"I didn't need the amulet to tell me that," Martin replied, taking her hand in his. "I've known it was true since you first told me back in Kvatch, Laura. But it is one thing to talk of becoming Emperor, and quite another to actually _be_ the Emperor."

"Of course," Laura replied. "But you're Emperor now, aren't you?"

Martin placed his hands on Laura's shoulders.

"Not yet," he said. "Until we light the Dragonfires, the Gates are open, and Mehrunes Dagon's invasion continues. While you were gone, I sent a messenger to High Chancellor Ocato. He waits for us in the Imperial City."

"Then we should go immediately," Laura cried.

"Yes," Eriama said dryly, "we really should, lest we don't get attacked by the Mythic Dawn again."

"_What?"_

Laura yelled out before she could stop herself. _They attacked? Here?_

"The Mythic Dawn attacked us while you were away," Eriama said. "Martin insisted that we stay, though, in case you came back. Well, now you are and we need to leave. Cloud Ruler isn't safe."

The rest of the Blades retreated from sight, leaving Laura with Martin.

"You didn't have to stay for me," Laura said. "You could have gotten yourself to safety."

Martin took a step forward and brushed her cheek lightly with his hand.

"I would _never _leave you," he whispered, before kissing her lightly on the lips.


	14. To Light the Dragonfires

**_Chapter thirteen: To Light the Dragonfires._**

The Journey to the Imperial City only lasted a few hours, but when they arrived Eriama didn't know how to feel. She supposed that she ought to feel relieved that she was away from the snow, and that she could actually get to see signs of Last Seed in Cyrodiil for a change. Here, there was no snow, put a nice, hot air, even at the late hour that it was.

Ocato, the gentleman who was nice enough to refuse them aid for Bruma, was waiting for them in the Grand Council chambers.

"The full Council has already considered the matter of Martin's claim to the Imperial Throne in detail," Ocato told them.

"We've only been waiting _how long?" _Eriama asked sharply. Both Laura and Martin gave her reprimanding looks, but she didn't care. She hadn't forgotten about the way Ocato had treated her the last time she was at the Imperial Palace.

Ocato ignored her.

"Martin Septim, on behalf of the Elder Council, I accept your claim to the Imperial Throne," Ocato told him, the tone in his voice formal. Eriama saw Laura beam. She was happy for Martin, and Laura...and she couldn't help but feel happy for herself.

_After this, I'm going to find Ulina..._

Now all that needed to be done was light the dragonfires.

And they'd be saved.

"We should arrange the coronation ceremony as soon as ..."

_"Chancellor Ocato!"_

The ear-splitting cries of Ocato's name filled Eriama's ears, and everyone else's apparently. The cry sounded like it was filled with fear, and the thought made Eriama's stomach churn.

_There should be no reason to fear anything._

It was an Imperial Soldier, who looked frightened and exhausted. Sweat was falling from his face and blood covered his steel armour. Eriama could only wonder what had happened for him to be in that state.

"Is something wrong, soldier?" Ocato asked. The soldier began panting for breath and then started talking again.

"The city is under attack!" The soldier declared.

_Dammit._

"...Oblivion Gates have opened and daedra are inside the walls! The guard is overwhelmed!" The soldier finished, panting for breath in between his words.

"Dammit," Eriama muttered. _Damn, damn, damn. This is the _last _thing we need. _She then began muttering profanities under her breath. _What are we going to do now?_

"Courage, Soldier," Ocato ordered, "for we have an Emperor again." He gestured towards Martin, who looked mildly alarmed. "Your Highness, what are _your_ orders? Shall the Guard fall back to the Palace?"

"No," Martin said firmly. "If we let ourselves get besieged in the Palace we're doomed. We must get to the Temple of the One _immediately."_

Eriama agreed with Martin, and was the first to follow him out of the Palace, with everyone else following behind. Jauffre and Gemile were fighting three fearsome Dremoras when they left the Palace. Eriama started shooting some of the daedra that were by the entrance to the Temple district, but to no avail.

Gates to Oblivion opened down in the cemetery, smashing the large tombstones and other pieces of concrete. One piece hit Eriama in the forehead. Knowing that it would likely hurt the next day, Eriama tried to ignore the pain for now. There were more important things to be dealing with.

The gate to the Temple district was clear, and they went through. Both paths to the Temple of the One were blocked. There was no way through except passing through large hordes of daedra.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and out of nowhere, Eriama heard loud cracks in the pavement. Stone flew everywhere.

There was a four armed monster right in front of her, taller than anything else she had seen in her life. The monster was carrying a large axe, and it attempted to swing it towards a large crowd of Imperial legion soldiers in front of it.

* * *

**A/N: I know, short chapter. But the next one is long. But it will be the last back-to-back update.**


	15. Sacrifice

**_Chapter fourteen: Sacrifice._**

There he stood, almost ten thousand feet tall, swinging his four, large arms around, smashing the roof off of one of the houses. People screamed, and the guards started attacking the daedra lord in the middle of the street, ignoring the lesser daedra that still stood around, attacking. Laura felt her heart sink lower than it had earlier, when the daedra started attacking.

"We're too late!" Martin said to them. "Mehrunes Dagon is here! Lighting the Dragonfires will no longer save us... the barriers that protected us from Oblivion are gone..."

"Then just what are we going to do?" Eriama yelled over the sounds of battle, striking down a scamp that was running towards them. "In case you haven't noticed, we're screwed!"

Mehrunes Dagon was wielding a large axe; an axe that could kill all of them with one blow. The prince seemed to be aiming towards Martin, so Laura felt the need to push Martin out of the way.

"Can't we cast him back into Oblivion somehow?" Eriama yelled again, just before Dagon swung his axe towards them but ended up hitting the stone path in front of them, sending rocks everywhere. Laura pulled out Chillrend, fending any daedric minions of Dagon that would dry to attack them. Martin shot a very lethal looking frost spell towards a daedroth that was running towards them.

"I don't see how," Martin replied. "Mortal weapons may hurt him, but now that he's physically here in Tamriel, we have no power to actually destroy him."

If what Martin said was true, there was no way to destroy Dagon. They were doomed to follow him, doomed to his wrath for all eternity, no matter how much effort Laura and Eriama had put into thwarting his attempts to enslave all of Tamriel. Martin would be killed, simply because Dagon could do so, while the rest would suffer.

"Wait," Martin began.

"Wait?" Laura squeaked. "Wait for _what? _Our failure?"

"No, Laura! Listen!" Martin cried. "I have a plan! And you need to listen."

"Oh, really?" Laura snapped. "A plan? Tell me, what sort of plan do you have that'll possibly fix _this," _she gestured towards the tall, monstrous figure of Mehrunes Dagon, who was currently distracted by almost half the Legion soldiers and Blades, while they continued to yell at each other. "Go on, Martin, tell me; what is this plan of yours, because I'm _dying _to hear."

"I can't tell you, Laura, but you'll have to trust me -"

"BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP!" Eriama screamed. She pulled out her bow, and shot one of the Dremora's before turning to Laura. "People are _dying,_ Laura. If Martin has a plan, go along with it for all our sakes -"

A loud bang sounded, and Eriama fell onto the floor. Blood ran down her left arm, but the Dunmer struggled to sit up anyway. Baurus ran towards her and started to help her up.

"Eriama..." Laura whispered. Eriama focused her red eyes on her and Martin.

"Martin, whatever you're planning, it needs to be done now," Eriama said, holding onto her injured arm and attempting to stop her blood loss.

Laura shook her head.

"I...I can't..."

"GO!" Eriama and Baurus yelled, causing Martin to grab onto Laura's arm and run with her, both of them dodging lethal fireballs and daedric weapons. The sky looked redder now, and more Oblivion gates opened, blocking their way.

"Where are we going?" Laura yelped, almost tripping over a large bush of growing Harrada.

"To the Temple of the One," Martin said hurriedly, raising his voice so he could be heard. "I have an idea. One last hope. I must reach the Dragonfires."

Laura didn't reply, mostly because she didn't know how to. She found his expression unreadable. She screamed as two Dremora mages started cornering them, shooting formidable shock spells. Laura ducked out of the way, and then struck the the first Dremora with Chillrend.

_"I shall show you no mercy!" _The second one roared, now shooting more fireballs in their direction.

"MARTIN!" Laura screamed. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

The stone path on the street in front of them had been completely uprooted. The remnants were now in the way of their path towards the temple, unless they were to walk straight through a large horde of daedra. _What are we going to do?_

Then, Martin cast a powerful paralysis spell, causing all their daedra in their wake to stop moving, and then topple over onto the ground, smashing even more stone.

"I never knew you could do that," Laura said. She knew Martin could cast very powerful magic, but nowhere near _that _powerful.

"In preparation for the battle of Bruma, I decided to learn more magic," Martin replied. "This was one of the spells I learnt. We must hurry, Laura, for the spell will wear off soon."

Laura shuddered, and then took Martin's hand again and ran onwards towards the Temple. When they arrived, Laura shut the door and locked it. Not that locking it would prove much use to her; the Dremora mages could always use magic to unlock it.

"Laura," Martin began, taking ahold of her hands, "I do what I must do."

Laura narrowed her eyes. She did not like the tone in Martin's voice. His tone sounded shaky, almost as if he didn't like what he was going to say. "What are you talking about, Martin?"

Martin shifted his eyes, almost as if avoiding her gaze.

"I cannot stay to rebuild Tamriel..."

"NO!" Laura screamed, now beginning to realize what Martin was planning. "Martin, you can't do this! I love you!"

Their eyes met again, and Laura could see almost all of Martin's emotions then. She saw fear, sadness and pity in his eyes then.

"I love you, too," he responded, now lightly touching her cheek, wiping away non-existent tears. He then kissed her closed eyelids, and then her lips. Laura was still angry with him; she wasn't about to let him do what he was going to do. The only way Martin was going to get through her was if she was dead.

"The task of rebuilding Tamriel falls to others," he said after awhile.

Laura grabbed onto his left arm.

"_NO," _she repeated, only in a stronger tone of voice than before. "No, Martin...I will hold you back myself if I have to -"

Martin's lips crashed against her own again, this time with more fierceness than before. It took time for Laura to take it in, but when she did - _oh, how can I be so angry with him yet love him at the same time? _- she broke away, getting ready to grab ahold of Martin and keep him away from the Dragonfires with all her remaining strength, but something unexpected happened.

Laura found herself unable to move.

Martin had _paralyzed _her.

"You _bastard," _Laura whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Farewell, Laura," Martin said. "In the short time that I've known you, I have come to love you. But now I must go. The Dragon waits."

He walked towards the middle of the Temple, and smashed the Amulet of Kings. Laura could hear the shattering of glass from where she was. A few seconds later, the roof of the Temple shattered, causing stone, glass and metal to go flying in all directions. Mehrunes Dagon stood over them, swinging his large hammer everywhere.

Martin was gone. In his place was a fiery dragon. It lit up the place to the point where it was almost blinding. The dragon let out a ferocious roar, and then started attacking Dagon. Dagon started hitting back with the hammer. Laura watched the sight of them fighting, feeling frustrated at her immobility.

The dragon bit Dagon on the neck, causing Dagon to stumble slightly. _He's winning. _Then, the dragon breathed a large bout of fire. Dagon was gone.

The dragon looked down at her for a few seconds, before looking up and roaring loudly, almost as if declaring victory, before turning to stone.

* * *

The dust settled; the redness of the sky faded to a light orange.

_Dawn. _

Laura felt herself blink, feeling amazed that she had been awake that long. She suddenly felt as if the past few hours had been nothing but a dream, and hoped that they had been. But then she shifted her glance towards the new statue in the middle of the room and remembered what had happened. The daedric invasion was over; gone. But Martin was gone, too. And nothing, not even praying to the Nine hundreds of times, would ever be able to fix that problem.

Laura attempted to get to her feet, only too no success. Laura felt white-hot pain from her waist down. She supposed that she would have felt pain earlier, had she not been so distracted.

The door to the temple creaked open, and Laura saw the figures of Eriama, Baurus, Jauffre and High Chancellor Ocato. Ocato had a confused expression on his face.

"What happened?" He squeaked. "Where's Martin? I must congratulate him! Mehrunes Dagon is defeated! Cast back into Oblivion! We've won!"

Laura looked towards the other three; her fellow Blades. They looked just as confused as Ocato was, as well as worried. Laura found herself choking back tears, and then she tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible. Only, what came out of her mouth didn't sound normal to her; she sounded as if her voice was no longer a part of herself.

"Martin is gone," she said.

Ocato raised his eyebrows, and exchanged looks with Jauffre, who looked unsettled.

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Ocato asked.

There was an awkward silence, mostly because Laura felt like she had nothing to say. The only thing she knew was that her mind was screaming. _MartinMartinMartinMartinMartinMartin -_

"What do _you_ think it means?" Eriama snapped at the High Chancellor, then gestured towards the statue of the dragon in the middle of the room. Ocato looked as if his eyes were about to burst out of his eyes.

"Eriama!" Jauffre exclaimed in shock.

"Put two and two together, you guys," Eriama continued, acting as if Jauffre had not chastised her, pointing towards the statue. _"That's _Martin."

Laura tried to block out what she was hearing. Trying to deny what had happened in the past few hours. _He was going to be Emperor. He was going to rule Tamriel with me right beside him. And now he's gone. He's gone and it's all my fault!_

"I...I...I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me, it's just that we saw the Temple dome explode, the avatar

of Akatosh appear..." Ocato rambled, staring off into space, before turning to face Laura properly for the first time. "Laura...is Eriama correct? Was that Martin?"

"Yes," Laura said, still feeling as if her voice wasn't totally there. "That was Martin...and..."

Her eyes began to sting.

"...it's all..."

Tears began to fall from her cheeks.

"...my fault," she finished, then she felt herself loose it. Then, she felt Eriama wrap an arm around her, before giving her a sympathetic look.

"It isn't your fault," Eriama said softly, "unless you caused the Oblivion Crisis, and I highly doubt you did -"

"Eriama," Baurus warned.

"But the thing is, it is my fault," Laura continued. "I...I was one of the Blades. I was supposed to _protect _him. I could have wracked my brains trying to find another to win and keep him alive. But no..._he _paralyzed me -"

"Laura," Eriama said sharply, "I don't think your grief has anything to do with the fact that you are one of his Blades."

But Laura ignored her and found herself hysterical. She wanted to deny that everything had happened. She would gladly give for anything - even ten thousand more Oblivion Crises - to have Martin back in her arms again. She began to scream when Baurus and Eriama, along with two surviving Legion soldiers, carried her towards the nearest hotel. Laura knew people were standing around, giving her weird looks, but she didn't care. She didn't want to see anyone ever again.

What Laura understood was that while the Oblivion Crisis was over and Tamriel was saved, the Emperor was gone. The love of her life - _Martin - _was gone.

* * *

_Where she stood, there was light. White, shining light. She looked around for a few moments, hardly daring to believe it. She was dead; she was in Aetherius standing over Tamriel watching the daily population get on with their lives._

What happened to me?

_"My love," a voice from behind her whispered. She knew who he was. There was no way she was ever going to forget his voice. "Why are you so upset?"_

_"Because you're gone," she replied. "You're gone and now I don't have anything to live for anymore."_

_He shook his head. "It was never my intention to upset you, my love."_

_She then turned away from him, refusing to look at him anymore. "Well, you did."_

You upset me like you had no idea, _she wanted to hate him for what he had done. She wanted to hate him for leaving her. But she found this impossible after he pulled her closer to him, wrapping her in a tight embrace. She then let her tears fall onto his neck, like she was a child that needed desperate comforting._

_"There are other people that need you, my love," he told her. "People who need you more than I."_

_"But they don't need me," she insisted. "Eriama and the Blades don't need me now. They don't!"_

_He sighed before placing a hand on her stomach. "Maybe not them, my love. Maybe they will move on. But there will be someone that needs you."_

_She shook her head in disbelief, hardly daring to believe it. "No...that's not possible...I can't be a mother. I just can't!"_

_He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I can't be there for him or her, but you will tell them about me, won't you? When they're old enough to understand, of course."_

_That was when she knew what was happening was inevitable._

_She nodded. "I'll tell them about how much their father loved them enough to sacrifice so much for them."_

_She would; they wouldn't grow up with a father around; their child at least deserved to know their father was a good man._

_"But what about Dagon? What about -"_

_"Shh..." He then pulled her tighter towards him before saying, "The Amulet is shattered. Dagon is defeated. With the Dragon's blood, and the Amulet of Kings, we have sealed the gates of Oblivion... forever. The last of the Septim's rule passes now into history. I go gladly, for I know my sacrifice is not in vain," he continued, his hands now in her hair. "I take my place with my father, and my father's fathers. The Third Age has ended, and a new age dawns. A new age for our child and their children, and perhaps their children as well."_

_She looked at him, her gaze now curious._

_"You mean...they won't take the throne?"_

_"They can't," was his response. "The Amulet is gone; there is no way to prove their claim to the throne."_

_Silence_

_"When the next Elder Scroll is written, you shall be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the Empire, these things now belong to you." He concluded, his lips now dangerously close to her own. She let him kiss her, before he let go and said, "farewell, Laura. I love you, and I love our child. The fate of the Empire's future belongs to you."_

* * *

It was late at night when Laura awoke, and noticed the portions on the small sidetable beside her. Eriama, Baurus, Jauffre, Gemile and a young, male Argonian wearing priests' robes were standing over her. After a few moments, Laura recognized the Argonian as the Argonian she and Eriama saved from Dagon's Shrine months ago.

"You're a priest," Laura whispered. This was a fact she was never aware of.

"Yes," he replied, "And I'm one of the more experienced ones from the Temple. I wanted to find you and Eriama so I could thank you for saving me, but when I heard you were in trouble, I figured I ought to repay the favor. So I healed most of your extensive injuries. My name is Jeelius, by the way."

Laura shifted her eyes to her legs. The pain wasn't as bad as it was before, but it was clear to her that the scars she had obtained would remain there for quite sometime, if not permanently.

"How do you feel?" Eriama asked her.

"Better," Laura managed to say. "Why?"

"Because we found some other information regarding your condition," Jauffre cut in. "You are...you are with child."

This news came as a shock to Laura. She couldn't have Martin's child. She _couldn't. _Not without him there, beside her.

"Jauffre," Gemile snapped, "there is no need to be so _rude."_

"Rude?" Jauffre roared in his sister's direction. _"Rude, _Gemile? Really? This is not the first time such a thing has happened, and -"

"So, you're going to tell me it's all my fault?" Gemile guessed.

Laura glanced towards Eriama and Baurus, who sat there with confused expressions. _They don't know._

"Gemile," Eriama began, "why would it be your fault?

Gemile hesitated.

"I'm Martin's mother," she answered. "I was in the Blades myself when I met Uriel all those years ago. My brother is obviously _very _worried about history repeating itself, the future of the Empire be damned!"

Gemile then got up from her seat and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. If Laura wasn't mistaken, she thought she could hear the distinct sounds of sobbing. Jauffre looked towards the door in shame.

"So, you were Martin's uncle?" Eriama asked.

Jauffre didn't even bother to answer.

"Grandmaster," Baurus began, "I really think you should talk to Gemile."

"But she doesn't want to," Jauffre said.

"Jauffre," Eriama looked at him, "go talk to your sister. I think that Laura needs to be informed about pregnancy properly."

Jauffre nodded, then left the room.

"You do realize that he, or she is the heir to the throne now, right?" Baurus asked. "We have new hope."

"No, we don't," Laura said suddenly, remembering her dream. But she said nothing more, and fell back to sleep.


	16. Aftermath

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm sure that you can see that this story is coming to a close. In fact, it's already finished, so I may just mass-upload some chapters. We just have a few more to go.**

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen: Aftermath._**

Eriama left Luther Broad's and ended up slamming the door behind her, ignoring the sounds of people celebrating in the middle of the streets.

The people of Cyrodiil were happy that the Oblivion crisis had come to an end, and rightly so. The streets were filled with everyone from the Imperial City and beyond. The rich and the poor, the fighters and peacemakers, adults and children and people of all different races were all happy together.

But Eriama chose not to join in the celebrations. She had someone she needed to see.

The Temple district was in ruins; pieces of the concrete path before her were scattered, and she could see it causing a tripping hazard sooner than later. People flocked around the entrance to the Temple of the One, eager to see the statue of Martin's Avatar.

Eriama knocked on the door to Caius Cosades's house. Eriama had no doubt in her mind that the older, retired Blade was home that day. He _had _to be.

There was an answer, but it wasn't Caius. It was a younger woman.

"I'm looking for Caius Cosades," Eriama said.

"He's at the Palace district," the woman replied, then slammed the door in Eriama's face. Eriama sighed, then turned towards the Palace district. The Palace district was nowhere near as regal as Eriama thought it was when she first saw it, but showed signs of what had happened the night before. Bodies of daedra and Imperial soldiers were all over the floor. Eriama heard that they were going to do a funeral for all those that died during the battle, as well as host a memorial for Martin next week, but for now the Palace District wasn't what it used to be.

Near the statue of Tiber Septim, a middle aged man in a brown robe sat in front of it, cutting an apple into finely cut pieces and eating them. Eriama immediately identified the man as Caius.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," Caius began, taking a bite of one of the slices of apple. "It's been a few years, Your Majesty, hasn't it? And, I suppose, under the solemn circumstances, I oughtn't address you as 'Uncle' or 'Sly Uri' as I used to... though never to your face, of course."

Eriama moved slowly towards the tree, keeping her distance. She tried not to laugh at this information. Someone addressing Uriel as 'Sly Uri' seemed utterly hilarious.

"Sorry. I've taken my time about it, Your Majesty, but I'm here at last, to pay my respects," Caius said slowly. "Tell them upstairs that Caius Cosades has buried his black pennies on the spot, and placed a wreath at your grave."

At that moment, Caius produced a wreath from beside him. It was covered in simple, yet very pretty flowers. Eriama took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to dance at your tucking-in, Sire, as I promised," Caius continued, "but with one thing and another, I was keeping quite busy in the East, and since you'd no need of me back here, I wasn't handy when the day of reckoning came."

His voice sounded solemn now, as if it was full of regret. Eriama could imagine why...he wasn't there when Uriel died, and Caius served him. _Just like Ulina served Caius._

"I hear it wasn't a pretty time. I can't say I'm sorry to lose your three sons...None of them worth a fig, as I've told you many times... not to your face, of course... but nonetheless, I know it must have hurt bitter-hard, harder than the Dawnman's daggers, I expect.

"But in the end, you'd got Martin well-hidden away... you sly dog," Caius let out a laugh. "I never guessed... and he turned out to be worth twice the lot of those preening fools you got on the scheming witch, Caula Voria, may she die again tomorrow. Who was his mother? Was it that Gemile girl you had put out of the way, right after the Warp in the West?"

"Actually," Eriama finally found the courage to speak up. When she heard Gemile's name, she had to speak up. "She was. Gemile, I mean. She was Martin's mother."

Caius turned around in surprise and saw Eriama standing there.

"Listening in, were you?"

"Sort of," Eriama admitted. "I came here because I was told I could find you were here. You said...after this crisis was over you'd tell me where I can find my sister."

Caius nodded. "Sit down."

Eriama obliged, and sat on the grass.

"I do know where your sister is, actually," Caius said, "she contacted me recently. In fact, it was to ask about you."

"Really?" Eriama asked.

"Seems news of your deeds reached where she happens to be staying, and she's happy you're safe," Caius continued. "She seemed to be under the impression you ran away from home, as did I."

Eriama felt angry. _What made them think that?_

"Who told you that?" Eriama asked quickly.

"Your father."

"Then it's a lie," Eriama said. "My father threw me out! I didn't run away!"

_How could he lie to Ulina? How could he, that heartless bastard!_

"Regardless, Ulina is happy to know of your well being, but she said that it would be best for everything concerned if you do not try to contact her," Caius said.

Eriama felt as if her heart had been taken out of her body and stabbed with a dagger multiple times.

_She said what?!_

"Why?" Eriama asked. "After...after everything...after we were separated and out family wrecked, why would she now want to see me?"

"I have no idea," Caius admitted. "That piece of information she didn't disclose to me. I didn't think it would be wise to pry."

Eriama felt tears start to build up in her eyes, but she did her best to stop them. _I will not cry._

"Where is she?" Eriama asked.

"Solstheim," Caius answered. "An island off the north-west coast of Morrowind…"

"Then I'll go," Eriama answered quickly. She knew the trip to Solstheim would likely be expensive, and would last a few months but she wanted more than anything to see her sister again.

She _needed _to see her sister again.

"A word of warning, before you go," Caius said.

"Yes?"

"Ulina has likely changed from the last time you saw her," Caius warned, "what you end up seeing might not be what you expect."

* * *

When Eriama returned to Luther Broad's, the atmosphere there was quiet and gloomy. Eriama had a feeling that this would be the general feeling among the Blades for days to come. They had just lost yet another Emperor, and their purpose in the world was starting to disappear. Eriama went upstairs and started packing her things. She didn't need much; just some clothing, weapons and gold.

After the bag was packed, she went across the hall, to Laura's room. Laura was still asleep, breathing softly. Eriama sat down and took her hand.

"Remember when we first met, in that godawful prison cell?" She asked, then laughed, remembering. "You were there, and had been in there longer than I was, and we were both annoyed with that s'wit, Dreth. I remember how distrustful I was of you when we first met, and then we met again in Kvatch.

"I was still distrustful of you for such a long, time it was ridiculous," Eriama continued. "But then, we became friends…

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, well…" Eriama paused, and looked at Laura for a few seconds. She looked so happy; the happiest Eriama had seen in a very long time. Maybe she was having a nice dream? "...thank you. For being there for me. I know that you loved Martin, and how much this has destroyed you…"

Eriama shuddered when she remembered what had happened after Laura was found in the Temple of the One, screaming about what had happened.

"...but I think that your child, when it's born, he or she is going to make you so happy, Laura," Eriama nodded at the thought, "and when I come back...I'm going to be there for you. You and the child and everyone else that I've met over the past year that I've come to love. But right now, I'm going to Solstheim. My sister needs me."

Eriama sat up and then made a move to leave the room, but she heard a quiet voice speak her name.

"Eriama?"

Eriama turned around a saw Laura open her eyes slowly. She gave Eriama a slight smile.

"Good luck," Laura said, before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.

* * *

Eriama found herself in Anvil a few weeks later. Last Seed had come to a close and she watched as leaves fell from the trees onto the ground. The docks were busy and full of life. Eriama remembered that Laura mentioned she used to live in Anvil…

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked. It was a Nordic sailor who looked as if he was in his late fourties.

Eriama nodded.

"Actually, yes," Eriama said, "I'm going to Solstheim. Do you know a boat going that way?"

"I'm goin' to Ebonheart, in Vvardenfell," he answered. "Shipments need to be taken up that way. Can take you that way, if you like, given that I know a boat goin' to Solstheim up there."

The sailor took a swig from his drink.

"Not much to see on that block of ice," he remarked. "Why you headin' up there?"

"To see my sister," Eriama replied. "I haven't seen her in years."

"That's nice," the sailor said. "I imagine you have a lot of catchin' up to do, huh?"

Eriama looked at the sky. It had been a habit for her to watch the skies ever since the Oblivion crisis, even though she knew that they were not just suddenly going to turn red anymore.

"Yeah," she said, "I do."

* * *

**A/N: Some of Caius's dialogue from this chapter is from the Imperial Library, written by Ken Rolsten in _Caius Cosades's visit to Uriel VII's Tomb. _**

**Also, I know that you can't go to Solstheim in Oblivion (well, I'm sure there's a mod out there somewhere, but, y'know...). No need to remind me. XD**


	17. Dreams

**_Chapter sixteen: Dreams._**

When Laura awoke, she awoke covered in dust and dirt in the Temple of the One. Her clothes were ruined, and the Temple dome had exploded. However, the statue of Akatosh was not present.

"Laura?"

Laura looked up and saw Martin standing in the other corner of the room. He wasn't wearing anything, except for his now ragged Emperor's robes. But Laura didn't care what he was wearing; she was just glad he was alive.

"_Martin!"_

Laura ran towards him and jumped into his arms, crying tears of relief and joy all over his ruined robes.

"I'm so glad you're _OK," _she whispered. "I thought you might be _dead."_

Martin kissed her on the cheek, and then leaned to whisper in her ear.

"_Marry me."_

* * *

It had been a year since the Oblivion crisis had ended, and Martin had rejected every single possible suitor Ocato had suggested to him, insisting on taking Laura as his bride.

"She has been here for me more than you know," he said to Ocato, "and I value that above all in a life companion. Someone who knows me and what I've been through. Someone kind and down-to-earth. Someone who would make a genuinely good Empress."

He turned to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

So after a month they were married. Martin didn't want it to be a big affair, even though it was traditional for the Septims to have big weddings. Instead, it was just a quiet ceremony in the Temple of the One with all the Blades. Laura thought she saw Gemile shedding happy tears while Jauffre smiled warmly and hugged his sister close, while Eriama sat beside Baurus.

And so, she and Martin exchanged rings - rings carved from daedric metals. Laura might have hated daedric metals once, but in this case it actually fit.

It was the happiest day of her life.

* * *

She and Martin had children. Two, adorable little children. A boy and a girl. They had been close to each other since birth, lying in the same cradle. Laura held them both in her arms sometimes, cradling them in her arms.

Soon, the twins were old enough to crawl, then to walk, and talk. Her son grew up to be a fine young man, and her daughter took after her.

Everything in their little family was just fine.

Until Martin's death.

* * *

Martin's death was different this time. Laura knew why he died. Because he didn't listen. Then, someone poisoned him.

Regardless, the whole thing left her devastated. Laura ended up crying over his head body for hours…

The dream changed.

Laura watched as she stood overhead a small village. She watched as a young girl - no older than sixteen of seventeen years old, ran through towards a building with an older, blond Nord male. Seconds later the building caught on fire.

_Is it another Oblivion gate?_

No, it was a black, fire breathing _dragon._

* * *

When Laura awoke, her heart was beating ridiculously fast and she was dripping with sweat. Laura sat up and took deep breaths.

_It was a dream, yet it felt so real._

The door to her bedroom opened. Standing in the doorway was Gemile, carrying a tray of food. She wore a look of concern.

"Morning, Laura," she said, placing the tray on the bedside table. "Considering your condition, I think it'd be best if you eat something."

Laura ignored that and placed a hand on her hurting head. "I had the worst dream last night…"

"What kind of dream?" Gemile asked. She sounded worried.

"I dunno...it's just that everything seemed so vivid," Laura said. "The first dream I was…"

Laura hesitated. She wasn't quite sure if she want to relive the dream with Martin.

"...Martin lived," she said, "he proposed. We were _so _happy together. But then…"

Laura gulped.

"...then he died. He was poisoned...and then the dream changed...I watched a whole town, a whole village...burn to the ground."

It reminded Laura oddly of Kvatch now that she thought about it. Except for the fact that it was a Dragon who burnt down the village.

"When I was pregnant," Gemile began, "I started having all kinds of weird dreams...some of them even came true. Uriel told me they were visions. Dragonblood flows through the veins of that unborn child, and it will affect you."

"Do you think my dream will come true?" Laura asked. "I mean, not the one with Martin, but the one with the dragon?"

"I don't know," Gemile admitted. "Perhaps. I could never say that Martin would indeed die before I would, yet here we are."

* * *

The months passed by quicker than Laura expected them to, and she watched as autumn turned into winter, and winter turned into spring. County Bruma had started to actually look beautiful again, just like Laura remembered it being the year before.

Almost two years before, she was a young thief who had been arrested. During the past year or so she had stopped a big threat with some of the bestest friends and supporters she had ever had, she fell in love, and she grew up.

Now, she was a former thief sitting on the porch of Weynon Priory, the place where Laura could have said it all began, had it not been for the Prison cell.

The Blades had all gone back to Cloud Ruler Temple after they left the Imperial City, except for Baurus, Gemile and Jauffre, who wanted the peace and quiet of the countryside. Laura didn't have any choice but to go with them; she was going to give birth to Martin's child, and they had to be there for her. They were not about to let her out of their sight.

As the months passed, Laura's pregnant stomach grew larger. She began to feel the baby's kicks. She could hardly wait for the baby to finally be born. _Will they look more like Martin? Or me?_

By the time Second Seed came around, Laura was in her ninth month. The summer sun was shining down on her that day as she found a nice spot to lie on under a tree in the front garden. Dreams and visions flickered in and out of her head as she fell in and out of sleep. She dreamt of her child, she dreamt of the future, she dreamt of _Martin. _

When she awoke for the last time, the rain was pouring very heavily and she felt pain from her stomach down. It felt as if something was pushing on her stomach, and forcing her to feel pain. Water spilled onto the grass, making Laura feel uncomfortable.

_My water broke._

Laura took a deep breath, then let out a deliberately ear-splitting scream.


	18. Solstheim

**_Chapter Seventeen: Solstheim._**

The journey to Ebonheart took almost two months of travel, and Eriama found herself often looking out at the beautiful sea and sunshine, especially as the approached Vvardenfell. She imagined herself taking a journey like this one day, even when she was with the Brotherhood, she imagined taking a ship out of Cyrodiil and finding her sister again.

But the the crisis happened.

But it was over now, and she was finally doing it.

Eriama arrived on Ebonheart's docks on a very early morning. Ebonheart was a small, docking town not far from the great city of Vivec, something Eriama didn't get to see and she had no desire to, either. Her parents had lived there, once. They had supposedly had a happy marriage, until her mother died there. She needed no more reminders of _them._

The boat to Solstheim arrived later that night, and Eriama boarded it in anticipation. Her destination was the Imperial colony of Raven Rock, built over four years ago.

Solstheim was colder than Eriama expected it to be, but it was nowhere near as cold as Bruma was, so Eriama could stand it for now.

As Eriama approached the colony, signs that people lived in Raven Rock became more prominent; she saw women watching small children and hanging out laundry, men by the docks, talking and guards patrolling the town.

Eriama took in a deep breath.

_Perhaps finding Ulina will be harder than I thought._

* * *

For the next hour or so, Eriama ended up walking around the city of Raven Rock, taking in the sights, until she felt someone grab her by the shoulder.

"You're Eriama Therayn, aren't you?" It was an older Bosmer woman, with dirty brown hair, eyes of the same color and an awkward smile. She wore an old and tattered dress.

"Yes," Eriama began cautiously. "Why?"

The Bosmer shook her head.

"She told you not to come, she did," she said, "If you're here, it mean's you got Cosades's message...and she told you not to come."

Eriama was taken aback. "You mean Ulina?"

The Bosmer nodded. "My name's Aerwin. I've been living with your sister for a little more than three years now. She's my tenant, pays her rent on time, and helps me out with my business as a healer from time to time. Very kind soul, helps me out. But awhile after this crisis, ended, she asked me to do her a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Eriama asked, dubiously.

"Well, she said she had a sister," Aerwin replied, "you. She said she had a few messages to send out before she...well, she said 'put herself out of her misery.'"

"So she's _dead?" _Eriama yelled. _I came all this way to find a dead sister?!_

Aerwin shook her head, "no, not exactly. But considering what she's done, she may as well be. It's hard to explain, so I suggest you follow me."

Eriama followed the Bosmer woman towards a small cottage at the edge or Raven Rock. The building seemed oddly out of place in such a place, but Eriama shook her thoughts off when Aerwin opened the door to a small bedroom down the hall.

That's when Eriama laid eyes on her sister.

Caius was right; this wasn't what Eriama was expecting. What she wanted to was to see her sister happy and..._awake._

"She's still breathing," Aerwin said behind her. "But she...put herself to sleep. Literally."

"How?" Eriama asked.

"She had some sort of potion," Aerwin answered. "I don't know where she got it, exactly. But she warned me that it could last for a very long time anyway...it could last from twenty to a hundred years, Eriama."

Eriama was no longer paying attention. She took a step closer to her sister's sleeping form. Ulina's red curls were nowhere near as long as they had been when when Eriama had last seen her. _Did she cut her hair? _Her hands hung limply at her sides. Eriama took one of them. She had three rings on her fingers. Two looked very similar, golden rings encrusted with fake sapphires and rubies. Obviously they meant something to her. The other ring was silver, with a golden moon and star on it.

"Don't touch that!" Aerwin yelped. Eriama turned around in alarm. "Just don't...don't touch that ring. She said she's...she said it would be bad if anyone other than her touches that ring."

Eriama tore her hand away from Ulina's and looked up at Aerwin.

"She said for me to give you this," the Bosmer said, "if you came."

The Bosmer shut the door behind her and Eriama opened the letter. The handwriting was just like Ulina's had been while they attended school in the Imperial City, in every letter she wrote for Dranen and Serethi, everything.

_Dear Eriama,_

_I didn't want you to come, because I didn't want you to see me like this. In pain. But I knew you'd come anyways, because I know you and I know how stubborn you are. Despite the fact that it's been a few years, I didn't think that much would change._

_Now, I have to explain my actions and other people's actions to you._

_The reason I never tried to contact you after I was released from prison is because I wasn't sure if you wanted me to contact you, and also because I wasn't ready. I found things out about myself and my relationship with you and my parents. I hate to be cruel and say this outright - but everything you or I grew up believing was a lie._

_I'm not who you think I am, Eriama, and I never was, nor will I ever be and there is nothing I can say or do to change that. In the past few years, I've changed from that innocent little Dark Elf girl you thought I was and became someone else. In fact, from my perspective, it almost seemed like those years with you and our parents were a dream._

_In these past few years, I've suffered losses, just like you have, I'm sure. Not to mention there's a bunch of other things I've done - things you wouldn't believe._

_It's best if we don't see each other again. Not because I don't still love you, because I do. But because I'm not the same person I was six years ago and I really don't want to disappoint you. But know that I'll rest easy knowing you are safe and well back in Cyrodiil._

_May the Nine be with you, my sister._

_Ulina._

Eriama had to reread the letter close to three times, but she still didn't completely understand what her sister was trying to say - except for the fact that she'd changed. That she was in pain. But what kind of pain? What kind of pain that'd be so bad that she didn't want Eriama to help her?

* * *

Eriama said her goodbyes to Aerwin, and shut the door behind her. Then, she began walking along the edge of the sea.

_What did Ulina go through?_

The sounds of the waves beside her were overwhelming, so Eriama walked towards the forest ahead, ready for some peace and quiet to to think.

_What did she go through that was so bad that she doesn't want to see me? What did she do that I wouldn't believe?_

Eriama collapsed against a pine tree and let out a cry of frustration. Her sister was gone; she had been shipped to Vvardenfell and her life had been taken from her before her eyes, and something happened to her, something to make her bitter and sad instead of happy and kind like Eriama remembered. Something made her end up in this godforsaken island, as well.

Angry tears started streaming down Eriama's cheeks.

_Why couldn't I be there for her?_

* * *

Weeks later Eriama found herself back on Anvil's docks, looking out at the sea. It was likely she would come back one day, so she could leave Cyrodiil again. Or perhaps not. She did say she was going to be there for Laura and her child, who were now staying at Weynon Priory.

The chapel of Dibella in Anvil gave off a strange vibe as Eriama passed it. Blood covered the stone steps, for a start. The doors was also smeared in blood, so Eriama opened them, and found herself shocked at what she saw before her.

The priests and healers were dead, and their blood covered the floor. One of the healer's bodies was in the alter, laying eagle spread with her eyes wide open. Around her, there was something written in blood. It was written in Dwemer.

_As oiobala Umarile, Ehlnada racuvar._

"But what does it mean?" Eriama asked aloud.

The doors to the chapel burst open and a guard, as well as an older, Imperial man wearing light brown robes entered the room.

"This is only the beginning," the older man said. "Umaril has returned, as foretold by Pelinal Whitestrake in his dying breath!"

_Umaril. _Eriama had heard that name somewhere before...in some sort of history book.

"I wouldn't listen to him if I were you," the guard muttered. "He's a madman, this prophet; he stands in front of the chapel all damn day ranting...until he saw you enter the chapel, of course."

"Do you know who attacked?" Eriama asked, ignoring them both.

"Do you understand nothing?" The Prophet sounded more than a bit aggravated. "The blood speaks! I can read the ancient runes, if you cannot. '_As oiobala Umarile, Ehlnada racuvar'_, in the Ayleid tongue. 'By the eternal power of Umaril, the mortal gods shall be cast down.'

Eriama shuddered.

_Surely the Umaril isn't back? Surely this is the workings of some insane cult?_

"Umaril the Unfeathered, the sorcerer-king of the Ayleids who ruled over this land for long ages before the rise of Men," The Prophet continued. "He was cast down by Pelinal Whitestrake. But Umaril's spirit survived, and now he has returned to seek vengeance upon the gods. Only a true knight, wielding the holy Relics of the Divine Crusader, has a chance to defeat Umaril."

"So how do we stop Umaril?" Eriama asked. _Or whoever attacked this chapel?_

"Alas. Umaril cannot be stopped," the Prophet said sadly. "Not without the aid of the gods. Not without the Crusader's Relics. Without a champion, the gods are powerless to act. But who among us is worthy to wield the Divine Crusader's weaponry?"

Then the Prophet began rambling about the Divine Relics of Pelinal Whitestrake, Dawn's champion. Eriama understood then that someone would have to stop this…Umaril.

"Then I'll do it," she said, "I'll stop this...Umaril. Someone has to do this."

"You would quest for the holy panoply of Pelinal Whitestrake?" The Prophet looked genuinely surprised by this. "The legendary Relics that have been sought by mighty warriors throughout the ages? Are you a worthy knight?"

_A worthy knight? _People kept getting that impression of her recently, someone who was worthy. But, Eriama knew that simply wasn't true.

"No," she said. "I'm...I'm far from it, in fact."

"Perhaps, perhaps not. What men value is not always what the gods look for in a champion. The gods grant insight to those they deem worthy."

_But not someone like me._

"Why and how they act is not predictable," The Prophet nodded. "What I can tell you is that traditionally, knights who wished to quest for the Relics would walk the Pilgrim's Way. Travel to the Wayshrines of the Nine Divines. Pray to each of the gods in turn, and ask their favor upon your quest. If the gods deem you worthy, you will be granted a sign."

_A sign?_

"Go forth with the Nine's blessings."

* * *

Eriama rented a horse for her return to Weynon Priory, and as she headed there she thought about what happened in Anvil.

Could she really do it? Make a pilgrimage across Cyrodiil in the Nine's name? Could she find the relics? It seemed unlikely to her.

Regardless, she wanted to see Laura first.


	19. Bloodlines Continue

**_Chapter eighteen: Bloodlines Continue._**

Laura's scream seemed to capture Gemile's attention, as the Breton woman rushed over to her as soon as she heard.

"It's...it's time," Laura said in between cries of pain. Gemile cried out for Jauffre and Baurus, and then Laura was supported by two people into the priory house.

She didn't remember much of the birthing, and she didn't want to either. All she remembered was pain. And then the cries of a child.

_Her _child. Her _and _Martin's child.

"It's a boy," Laura heard Gemile say, her voice filled with joy.

But the birth wasn't over yet.

The next child was a girl. Laura held them both in her arms later that evening.

Her son's name was to be Julian, meant to represent Julianos - the god of wisdom and logic. Her daughter's name was Dawn.

Laura held them close to her that night. She swore she would love them twice as much as she needed to.

* * *

Two days after the twins were born, Eriama arrived back from Solstheim. She and Laura decided it would be nice to sit together on the porch and talk to each other about what had happened in their lives over the past few months while they held the twins. Eriama looked at them with affection.

"Did you find your sister?" Laura asked.

Laura thought she saw Eriama wince.

"Yes, I did," the Dunmer said slowly. "She's...well, I think it would be best for all concerned if she be left alone."

Laura nodded. She didn't need to be told that Eriama's encounter with her sister was upsetting. She could hear it in Eriama's voice.

"Though on the way back, I found out that the chapel of Anvil had been attacked," Eriama continued. "There was a crazy prophet. He seems to think I can stop the person who did it by making a pilgrimage."

"If anyone can do it, it would be you," Laura told her. She had faith in her friend. She probably always would.

"The Nine wouldn't want me," Eriama said simply. "It would be a waste of my time. Besides, I made a promise to you. That I would be here for you."

"Do you _really _think it would be a waste of time?" Laura asked. "I mean, from the sounds of things, you sound curious about that attack in Anvil."

"What about you?" Eriama asked.

"I'll be fine," Laura said. "Just…There's nothing stopping you."

There was silence.

"I failed him, you know," Eriama said, "Martin. While you were right there, I could have helped. Maybe I could have stopped him. But I was weak."

"No," Laura whispered.

"Yes," Eriama said. "I failed, too. I loved him, too, just like you did. Only not the same way, obviously. But I was still one of his Blades, and I failed him. So now I'm going to do the best I can to help you and the twins."

Laura smiled weakly, "if you go, make sure you visit every once in awhile, OK?

* * *

The very same evening, they all sat around the large dining table at Weynon Priory, with the other Blades that had arrived from Cloud Ruler Temple. Laura sat at the very end of the table, breastfeeding her children. The others were giving each other somber looks. Laura didn't like the way this discussion was going.

"We are here today to discuss Julian and Dawn Septim, and their claim to the Dragon throne," Jauffre said. "Martin Septim died almost a year ago now, and it is believed by the general public that the Septim line had ended. This is no longer the case. The have the right to rule the Empire by right of blood. As their Blades, it is up to us on how to decide how to put Julian on the throne."

Eriama scoffed at the end of the table. "Jauffre, you're kidding, right?"

Jauffre gave her a nasty glare.

"We don't have the Amulet of Kings anymore!" Eriama said. "How in Oblivion are we going to prove that either Julian or Dawn are Septims without it?"

"Eriama does have a point," Steffan interjected. "Martin shattered it, and without it, we have no way to prove either Julian or Dawn's claims. Martin and Laura weren't even married, Martin was only Emperor for a short period...there are a number of things that could contest with our claims."

"But the Empire needs to continue onwards," Jauffre protested weakly. "Those children may be our only hope."

And then there was a whole chorus of outbursts all across the table.

"I think," Gemile interjected, "that Laura should have some input in this. After all, she is Julian and Dawn's mother. What say you, Laura?"

Laura was taken aback; she never expected to say anything in this meeting, But she cleared her throat, and spoke.

"If you want my opinion, I say it's all unnecessary," she said. "Because neither of my children will be claiming the throne."

"_What?!" _Jauffre cried.

"How can they anyway, Jauffre?" Laura asked. "There is no Amulet of Kings; as far as the people are concerned the Septim dynasty is over. And that is the way I want it to stay.

"Besides, I want a better life for my children than that," Laura continued, "and so would Martin. Can you imagine what the burden of being Emperor did to Martin? Because I can. I was a thief, he was a priest...we were simple people. Our children will be as well."

"Laura," Jauffre said, "they are the only ones at _all_ who can continue the Septim line. Do you not understand?"

"Yes, I understand," Laura said, "I understand that the Septim dynasty is over. It was bound to happen at some point for some reason or another, Jauffre. However, the bloodline will continue on. Just not to to the publics knowledge."

"She's right, Jauffre," Eriama spoke up. "There is no way the Septim dynasty can continue onwards. "Martin shattered the amulet. Neither of them can take the throne. All we can do is offer Laura and the twins protection, and you know what? I offer that protection."

Gemile stood up.

"As do I."

There was a chorus of the same few word, and Laura sat back and smiled.

That settled the matter.

* * *

The Septim's loss over the Empire was inevitable, yet the bloodline would remain, beginning a new era for Laura's children, their children, and their grandchildren for many years to come. The sun shined down on the priory, letting a sudden ray of heat through the place.

Eriama stayed for a week, before she announced she was going to try and go on the pilgrimage. Laura wished her luck, then went back to her children.

Soon, she decided to clear out one of the back rooms upstairs for her bedroom, cleaning out some of the things that the Blades and other residents of Weynon Priory had stored over time. When Laura finally had some space, she hung Chillrend in a space over her bed. It was unlikely she would need to use it any time soon.

Then, she looked through the drawers in her room; there weren't any old clothes, but instead old documents and pieces of paper. Laura read through a few, but there was one in particular that caught her eye.

_When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world_

_When the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped_

_When the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles_

_When the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls_

_When the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding_

_The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn._

Laura read it a few more times. Four of the events mentioned on a piece of paper...four of them...seemed very familiar to her. She had heard of the Eternal Champion's tale and what had happened then...and how he had to find eight pieces of the Staff of Chaos before it was completely destroyed. She had heard of the Agent's death, and the Warp in the West. She had heard of the Nerevarine, very briefly, and how they killed the Tribunal in Morrowind.

And she had seen, first hand, the Dragonborn lose their throne they had managed to keep for over three hundred years.

But then Laura tucked it away. Perhaps she would ask Jauffre about it later.

Or perhaps she wouldn't.


	20. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

_**Epilogue: Ten Years Later.**_

_**Laura Haynori.**_

Last Seed was coming to a close, and signs that Hearthfire was approaching were plainly obvious around Weynon Priory. Orange leaves had fallen all over the ground, and the air was cooler than it had been all summer.

Ten years had passed since the events of the Oblivion Crisis, and Laura still found herself sitting on the porch of Weynon Priory, looking around and hoping one day Martin might walk up the path. However, she knew better. Such a thing wouldn't ever happen. The only thing she had left of her lost love was her two children.

The twins were out playing in the front garden, playing with the wooden swords that Baurus and Steffan had fashioned for them. That was one of their favorite things to do most days along with climbing the trees in the back garden and ask endless questions like any normal nine year old children.

Julian "Jules" Septim took mostly after his father. He was the smarter of the two, often being the one to keep his sister out of trouble. _Like Martin was the one to keep me out of trouble, _Laura thought. Jules even looked like a mini version of his father. He had inherited the sparkling blue Septim eyes and the rich brown hair. Dawn was more like her; headstrong and focusing on doing what she thought was right. She still took more after her father in terms of appearance but there was something of Laura in there too.

"C'mon, Jules!" She yelled after her brother. "Let's go see Lucky!"

Lucky was getting along in her years, and Laura wanted to make sure her faithful companion's last days were happy ones. Laura had no idea how old the horse was when she received her, but it amazed her how long she stayed alive through the years. Since Laura had moved to Weynon Priory, Lucky had gotten along with one of the male horses there, and had two of her own children. The younger horses would belong to Jules and Dawn when the time came.

"Hey," Baurus said, causing Laura to turn around and smile. "The kids ready?"

"Ready for what?" Laura asked.

"To visit Jauffre's grave."

"Oh," Laura said with a nod. She still found it hard to believe it had been two years since his death. "I'm sure they are. They miss him still you know."

"So do I," Baurus replied. "Have year heard anything from Eriama lately?"

"No," Laura admitted. Last she had heard from her old friend, she was exploring the province of Cyrodiil, but resided somewhere in the West Weald with the rest of the Knights of the Nine - a group Eriama had managed to reform. They didn't see each other often anymore, but they sent each other letters regularly. Laura hadn't heard from her in over six weeks, though.

"I think she's busy," Laura said. "I know how much you miss her, Baurus."

"Not a day goes by when I don't think about her and what she's doing half-way across the province," Baurus replied. "I know she's still rather upset about her sister, though."

Laura had heard about Eriama's sister, Ulina. And the pain she must have went through all those years ago. _The very thought..._and the way it haunted Eriama.

"That's not the reason she's staying away, Baurus," Laura said. "She thinks she's failed us...you, to be more exact."

"She knows that I don't care about her past in the Dark Brotherhood."

"No, she thinks she failed Martin. And the Blades, even though Martin's death wasn't her fault. If anything it was mine," Laura said. She hadn't told anyone about how she felt that day - ten years ago - in full detail yet. How she felt when Martin died. _My fault, _she kept telling herself. _It's my fault my children don't have a father. _This caused her to cry herself to sleep some nights. _My fault, because nothing I could say or do would stop him._

"It wasn't your fault," Baurus said. "It was no one's fault, Laura."

"You weren't there," she said to him "You don't understand what it was like, standing there feeling as if you were able to do _nothing -"_

"And you're right," Baurus replied, "I don't understand. I wasn't in your position; I wasn't the one who was in love with him, like you were. But we all felt responsible that day, even though it wasn't any of our faults. You were not alone in that."

"I know," Laura said softly, thinking back to the day she awoke two days after the Battle in the Imperial City. To the day she found out she was pregnant with Martin's children. Baurus nodded towards Jules and Dawn, who were now sitting on the grass, playing with a rabbit.

"Martin's fate is still widely speculated by scholars and priests alike. But I choose not to listen to them. I am just proud to say I served one of the bravest emperors of all time, maybe braver than Tiber Septim himself. And I'm also proud to serve his children for as long as I live. Now go get ready, it's time we got ready to visit the graveyard in Chorrol."

Laura nodded and then left the porch, going inside to her bedroom where she went to her closet to find some more appropriate attire than her stained common dresses. On the shelf of her wardrobe was her armor and Chillrend. Laura took Chillrend off the shelf and held onto it for a few moments as if it were an old friend, then quickly put it back. She would have no use for such a thing anymore. Maybe one day, she would pass it down to one of her children, hoping that neither of them would be alive to see another war.

In the living room, Jules was reading a copy of what looked like an uncensored edition of _The Real Barenziah. _Laura shook her head.

"What are you reading?" She asked her son with a hint of suspicion entering her voice.

Jules looked up in alarm.

"Er, nothing! I was just..."

"...Reading a book you are far too young for," Laura chastised. She didn't want to take the book away, though. "Jules, you are very smart for your age. Like your father."

She began to walk away, but Jules's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Mom, what was he like?"

Laura raised her eyebrows. "What was who like?"

"Y'know...my father?"

Laura sighed. How on Nirn was she going to be able to explain Martin Septim to her very advanced ten year old, and yet make him understand?

"I mean, people talk about him sometimes but I don't know very much about him," Jules continued. "Will you tell me?"

Laura sat down beside her very bright ten year old son, who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"Your father was one of the smartest, bravest men I ever knew," she began.

"So how did you meet?" Jules asked.

Laura frowned at the memory of her first meeting with Martin. It wasn't the most pleasant encounter ever, given the circumstances.

"You know about Kvatch, right?" Laura asked. "About how it burnt down ten years ago?"

"Of course," Jules replied. "They're rebuilding it now, right?"

"Yes," Laura said. "But the city had just been attacked when I was sent to get your father. Jauffre sent me to get him and I didn't know what to expect. I didn't expect to eventually fall in love with him.

"We were under a daedric siege from Oblivion itself, Jules. I was one of his protectors and we unexpectedly grew close. Then, at some point, no matter how hard we tried, the daedra invaded the Imperial City. Your father...he sacrificed himself so we could all live."

Laura saw the look in her son's eyes. It was knowing.

"Mom, are you saying that my father was...Martin Septim?"

"Oh, yes," Laura said, feeling glad to admit it to him for the first time. "And I know he would be proud of you."

"But...if me and Dawn are his children, aren't we heirs to the throne?"

"No," Laura replied with a sigh. "Your father smashed the amulet to save us all, but without it there is no way to prove you or your sister are his children. Besides," she pulled him closer into a tight hug, "the life of being a ruler would only frustrate you and kill you anyway. That's not a life I or your father would want for you."

Jules smiled. "Thanks for telling me, Mom."

"Just don't tell your sister yet, Jules," Laura said in response. "I don't think she would quite handle the news yet. Now go get ready to visit Jauffre."

Jules nodded, and then ran towards the direction of his bedroom, passing a cheerful Gemile on his way. Gemile was wearing her ginger, but greying hair in a twist, contrasting with her dark attire; a black dress with a modest cloak to go with it. She was holding a basket full of white lilies - something Laura would have thought to go and buy from Seed-Neeus already.

"I can't believe it's been two years already," Gemile said.

"I can't believe it's been ten," Laura replied.

Gemile gave her a sympathetic look.

"Don't think I know what you've gone through," Gemile said. "He was my son, and I barely got to know him. But it's been ten years, and I'm happy that I'll live out the rest of my days in peace with you and my grandchildren." Gemile gave her short hug, before she marched out with both Jules and Dawn at either side of her.

On the 30th of Evening Star, there were reports of people from all over Tamriel making their way to the Imperial City to pay their respects to Martin at the Temple of the One. Laura, who had several reasons for not going there, instead chose to remain at Weynon Priory and have her own private memorial in the backgarden while everyone else in the family was celebrating New Life in the streets of Chorrol. She bought several different flowers from Seed-Neeus, skipping the roses mostly because that would have been an insult to his memory. Then, Laura lit several candles and laid back on the grass and thought of Martin.

_"Farewell, Laura, in the short time that I've known you, I have come to love you. But now I must go. The Dragon waits."_

That was when Laura opened her eyes and noticed how stary the sky looked that night. _Maybe, just maybe...he's watching over us and think about how proud he is of his children. _And Laura smiled. And then, she thought she saw Martin smiling back at her.

* * *

_**Eriama Therayn.**_

_Dear Eriama,_

_I didn't want you to come, because I didn't want you to see me like this. In pain. But I knew you'd come anyways, because I know you and I know how stubborn you are. Despite the fact that it's been a few years, I didn't think that much would change._

_Now, I have to explain my actions and other people's actions to you._

_The reason I never tried to contact you after I was released from prison is because I wasn't sure if you wanted me to contact you, and also because I wasn't ready. I found things out about myself and my relationship with you and my parents. I hate to be cruel and say this outright - but everything you or I grew up believing was a lie._

_I'm not who you think I am, Eriama, and I never was, nor will I ever be and there is nothing I can say or do to change that. In the past few years, I've changed from that innocent little Dark Elf girl you thought I was and became someone else. In fact, from my perspective, it almost seemed like those years with you and our parents were a dream._

_In these past few years, I've suffered losses, just like you have, I'm sure. Not to mention there's a bunch of other things I've done - things you wouldn't believe._

_It's best if we don't see each other again. Not because I don't still love you, because I do. But because I'm not the same person I was six years ago and I really don't want to disappoint you. But know that I'll rest easy knowing you are safe and well back in Cyrodiil._

_May the Nine be with you, my sister._

_Ulina._

Ten years had passed since Eriama had received the letter from Aerwin, and in those ten years she thought about what happened to Ulina. The girl she once knew as her sister had changed, and she should have expected that to happen. _She changed_, Eriama thought. _Morrowind changed her._

The knock on her bedroom door disturbed her thoughts then, and she opened it, only to be greeted by Lathon and Avita, two of her knights who were standing there, smiling.

"It's time to go," Avita replied, "Sister Mara is waiting for us in the middle of Bravil. It's best we get going."

They were supposed to be delivering some potions to Mara, before all four of them went to Leyawiin. The city had suffered massive losses financially in the past two years, even worse than Bravil. And Bravil was known as Cyrodiil's poorest city. Mara and other priests from all of Cyrodiil were ready to help.

Eriama was reluctant to go there at first, however, the Prophet coached her into doing so, telling her that it would be good for the Knights of the Nine to be seen helping. Mostly so people would actually know they were back, instead of it being nothing more than a rumor.

The road towards Leyawiin was a long one - a three hour journey according to Mara, who was readying the horses. Avita and Lathon were talking to Mara in loud tones of voices, yet Eriama had nothing to say. She just kept her mouth shut, and looked towards the lake. Lake Rumare was large and kept going for miles, stopping at the Imperial City. The bright, morning sunshine glinted off the dark blue water, creating a lovely sight that most people failed to notice. Months of living in a hidden fortress near the border of Skyrim taught her to appreciate the sunshine.

There was something else in the distance - something blue and glowing. It looked suspiciously like an Oblivion Gate. Eriama knew such a thing was impossible. Martin had sacrificed himself and as a result, daedra couldn't invade Tamriel again. But something about gave Eriama cause to worry, to feel as if someone had grabbed her insides and turned them to dust."

"I'll be right back," Eriama said to Mara, who was staring at her with wide, curious eyes.

"But, Sir Therayn -"

"I shall return shortly," Eriama promised, "but in the unlikely event I do not, you have permission to leave without me."

And with that Eriama dived into the lake, spitting out some of the water she accidentally swallowed, and doing her best to avoid the hordes of slaughterfish that were around before reaching a small island. It was covered in flora Eriama had never seen before in her life; strange fungi, flowers that looked more like swollen body parts and purple grass. Something sparkling was floating through the air. Something seemed rather quaint about it. But her thoughts were cut off when she heard the sound of a scream.

A fellow Dunmer was shouting things at her - things that made little to no sense at all, before pulling out a lethal looking sword, looking as if he wanted to kill everyone in sight. Then, a member of the Bravil guard struck him down. Eriama looked at him with suspicion.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"What's going on here?" He repeated angrily. "What's going on here is that this damned thing showed up two days ago, and that no one who's gone inside has come out the same. They all come out mad - bonkers. The last two people who came out tried to kill me!"

Eriama saw a female Khajiit on the other side of the island. She was muttering nonsense under her her breath."...M is for Madgod...N is for Netch..."

Eriama turned her focus back to the guard - Gaius - who was pushing the body of the dead Dunmer towards the water.

"Do you know why the this...door," Eriama began, for lack of a better word, "is here?" She honestly feared the worst.

"No one does!" Gaius roared. "And I shall have to say, that I don't get paid enough for this...they should be paying me double if I'll have to deal with madmen..."

But Eriama found herself no longer listening; the sound of an all too familiar loud, booming voice distracted her from Gaius's angry complaints about his assignment.

_**"Unworthy, unworthy, unworthy! USELESS MORTAL MEAT! WALKING BAG O' DUNG!"**_

"Did you hear that?" Gaius asked. "Voices coming nowhere?"

"Obviously it's coming from somewhere," Eriama remarked.

Gaius nodded. "At least I'm not the only one who heard, but I swear...I don't get paid enough for this."

_**"A nice effort though," **_The voice continued. _**"A shame he's dead, really. But these things happen."**_

Eriama felt bile rise up in her throat; she had no doubt who it was. Absolutely none.

_**"BRING ME A CHAMPION!" **_The voice roared, sending a shudder of uneasiness down Eriama's spine. _**"Rend the flesh of my foes! A mortal champion to wade through the entrails of my enemies!"**_

Eriama turned towards Gaius, who looked just as confused as she was.

"I think he's talking to me," Eriama said to him. "I think he wants me to go through the door."

Gaius looked at her as if she were insane. "Ma'am, have you been drinking skooma? Because if you go through that door -"

"I'm one of the Champions of Cyrodiil," Eriama blurted. "I'm the Divine Crusader."

Gaius looked amazed. "So, you're Eriama Therayn?"

"Yes," Eriama replied. She was getting sick of being recognized. "And I know how to deal with daedra. So, yes, I think he wants to see me." Eriama said this even though she wasn't sure herself. How did she know that the one responsible for the door didn't mean Laura, or any other person?

Almost as if sensing her hesitation, Eriama heard the voice again, this time his tone was much more gentle than before.

_**"Really, do come in. It's lovely in the Isles right now. Perfect time for a visit."**_

Ignoring the sounds of Gaius's protests, Eriama stepped inside, almost hoping to deal with Mehrunes Dagon's minions and his equally dangerous Deadlands, but instead found herself in a small room. The only furniture was a stone table, and two chairs made of the same material. There was an older, balding Breton man sitting at one of the chairs, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" He asked in an almost tired, lazy tone of voice. "I imagine you're here about the door."

"Yes," Eriama replied sharply. "Damn right I am. I entered the door, and -"

"Yes, you have entered and now you are here," the Breton replied. "Amazing, isn't it? Truly."

Eriama was more than a bit annoyed with the sarcasm the Breton was throwing at her, but then it occurred to her that if the roles were reversed (not that she knew what the man's role was at this point), she would probably be just as sarcastic.

"Who are you?" Eriama snapped. "What are you doing here. Just why is -"

"Oh, yes. I forgot to introduce myself. How very _rude _of me." The Breton interjected. Eriama was becoming quite annoyed with the constant interruptions. "I am Haskill, Chamberlain to the Lord Sheogorath."

_Sheogorath, _Eriama thought, then remembered. The Daedric Prince of Madness had given her the Wabbajack ten years ago and then it never got used for the ritual Martin was preparing. Instead, her old friend had chosen to use the Sanguine Rose - giving it up for the ritual and at the same time, lashing out about his sordid past. Eriama still had the Wabbajack, but never used it. The Knights wouldn't be happy if they knew she had a daedric artifact.

"What is this place?" She asked, wanting to know exactly what Sheogorath was planning for Cyrodiil. For all of Tamriel.

"You approach the Shivering Isles, dear," Haskill told her in what seemed like a condescending tone of voice. Eriama felt herself scowl, but Haskill seemed not to notice. Either that, or he just didn't care. "Through the door behind me lies the realm of Sheogorath, Prince of Madness, Lord of the Never-There."

"Except this door shouldn't even be here," Eriama charged. "When Martin sacrificed himself, he made it able for no daedra to manifest himself in Tamriel ever again, so _what in Oblivion is Sheogorath doing?"_

Haskill shook his head, patronizing her again. There was no words to express how Eriama hated that.

"The door is in Tamriel because my Lord wills it to be so," Haskill replied. "Unlike those foul things of Dagon's, it poses no danger to Mundus; no compact has been violated. It is a doorway, an invitation. Perhaps you will accept it for what it is?"

"Then what does Sheogorath want?" Eriama asked. "Does he want the Wabbajack back? Because I can just -"

"What does he want for you?" Haskill asked. _There he goes; interrupting me again. _Eriama thought she saw a hint of a smile appear on his face. "I do not know...My Lord seeks a mortal to act as His Champion. As for His intent... to attempt to fathom it is a foolish endeavor."

Eriama looked at Haskill again. He looked annoyed again.

"...His will is His own; His reality follows suit," Haskill continued. "But you..._you _are here because you _chose _to enter; you were not summoned."

"I know I wasn't summoned," Eriama snapped.

Haskill ignored her, leaving her in silence for a good few moments.

"What happens now?" Eriama demanded, wanted the silence to go away.

"What happens now is that you do as you will," Haskill replied. "You may leave the way you entered, if you like. Your life will be none the worse for your time spent here..."

_Meaning I won't go insane, is that what he's saying? _Eriama thought. She thought about Avita, Lathon and Mara, who were waiting outside for her, needing her to go and help Leyawiin.

"Or, you may continue onward, through the door behind me," Haskill said. Eriama could tell from his tone of voice that he was expecting her to say no. "If you can pass the Gates of Madness, perhaps the Lord Sheogorath will find a use for you."

Eriama hesitated. On the one hand, she may be gone from Tamriel for hours or maybe even days at a time. Perhaps even months. On the other hand, she felt she needed to find out what was going on.

"If I go through the door, will I be able to go back?" Eriama asked.

"Who is to say?" Haskill asked, then he chuckled slightly. "There are _always _choices to be made. The Realm of Madness is no different in that regard. Your choices are your own."

"I...I really don't know."

"Enter or do not, but make your decision. I've other duties to which I must attend," Haskill sounded irritated. "The anticipation is _almost _too much to bear."

The Breton then went on to pour himself what looked like a glass of wine, only upon closer inspection it wasn't wine. It was some weird green liquid that Eriama thought looked incredibly disgusting. She turned her eyes away from Haskill's glass and did her best to ignore his expectant, yet irritated expression. She instead thought hard about what she was going to do.

Back In Tamriel, her name was a well-known one. She was known as Eriama Therayn, Champion of Cyrodiil, the Divine Crusader and Protector of Tamriel. But she hated being their savior, especially given that she was once an assassin. Eriama thought she wanted to give back to her world and make up for what she had done, but now it was too much.

_What about Laura? _She thought. _What about her and Martin's children?_

Then Eriama thought about Laura and reminded herself that the two had barely seen each other in ten years. The woman was too busy hiding away in the Great Forest, raising her hidden bastards. And the children, they barely knew her.

_What about Baurus?_

Eriama knew he was better off without her.

_What about Ulina?_

After everything...the trouble she went through to track her down...Ulina didn't want to see her. _Is it her, or is it me? _She thought. Then, Eriama decided that it didn't matter; she wasn't going to see her sister again after everything. Because no matter what, Ulina would insist she wasn't the same girl she knew once before after she finally awoke. And neither was Eriama.

"Well, have you made up yourmind?" Haskill asked, cutting off her thoughts. "The tension is almost _palpable."_

Eriama took a deep breath.

"I'll do it."

Haskill raised his eyebrows. "_Really?"_

"Of course," Eriama replied. "I'll...I'll do it."

Haskill gave her a nasty smile. "Fine. I'm sure my Lord will be most pleased, assuming you ever manage to see Him of course."

"Believe me," Eriama replied. "I will see him."

Haskill ignored her.

"You'll want to pass through the Gates of Madness. Oh, and mind the Gatekeeper, Eriama...He dislikes strangers to the Realm."

Eriama felt herself blanch; she never told Haskill her name. But then again, he _was _Chamberlain to a daedric prince. Maybe something like that caused him to know things.

"Enjoy your stay," Haskill finished. Then, he snapped his fingers and he - along with the room - disappeared and turned into a thousand colorful butterflies. Eriama let out a small yelp of surprise, and felt as if they might blind her. Then, the butterflies disappeared, leaving her to take in the sights around her.

The sky wasn't a clear blue she was used to seeing in Tamriel, but a mixture of blue, green, yellow and purple, with red and turquoise sparkles floating in the air. Strange flora grew all around, similar to what she saw in the island outside. The only new things she saw was the giant, yellow mushrooms the size of trees that grew along the pathway. Strange creatures that looked a bit like goblins were wandering around gathering weapons, bottles of poison and other things travelers had obviously left behind.

Eriama turned back towards the door to Tamriel. It was still open, still there for her to turn back if she needed to. But something about Tamriel seeming unwelcoming right then, something was foreboding about turning back. Eriama knew then that there was something dark coming, but she knew then that despite how strange the Isles looked, it felt oddly serene. _Safe._

Then, Eriama began walking the down the path in front of her, ready for whatever this strange new world was ready to show her.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's a wrap! It feels very strange to say goodbye to Laura and Eriama now, but I am.**

**Firstly of all, I would like to say a few words of thanks before I close this off. Thank you to my younger brother for listening to me ramble about my stories as well as let me use his laptop for writing when the Chromebook charger needed replacing.**

**Thank you to all you wonderful readers who took the time to favorite, subscribe or even just click it and read through it. That means a lot.**

**And last but not least, thank you to Bethesda, for creating such a wonderful game series. Especially Oblivion, all things considered. Oblivion was my first Elder Scrolls game, and I've been playing it on and off since I was nine (even with Skyrim out) and it's still my favorite game. So, thank you. :)**


End file.
